


A chance for Oliver

by SofiaGirard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard
Summary: The turn of the millennium in 2000 brought the Muggles' fear of the unknown. Fearing that the bug of the millennium would stop their clocks and cause their planes to crash due to the change of the 1999 to 2000 algorithm in their systems, the collective fear was established during the change of century and millennium.But in a world where you could fly on a broom and not on airplanes, no algorithm could be broken. The turn of the millennium for the wizarding community held the promise of a better world, without prejudice and wars. The algorithm change wouldn't make a Quidditch player fall off a broom, but it might make Hermione Granger fall in love with one,After all, all Oliver Wood asked for was a chance. Hermione Granger was left to decide.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 8





	1. Aon

_-AND ALÍCIA CROUCH HAS ANOTHER GOAL FOR HOLYHEAD HARPIES!_ \- The narrator of the match shouted at the top of his lungs, not hiding his impartiality.

  
It was just another normal Tuesday for Quidditch worshipers. The championship had not yet started, being only with friendly matches - which further fueled the fans' spirits. What would the teams of that year look like? would the strategies be better than the previous year? What about preparing for the Quidditch World Cup? did the players have already been scheduled to represent England?

  
_-JASMINE SCRIMGOUR DEVIES FROM THE WHOLE AND GOES TOWARDS GOAL AND… .. ONE MORE FOR HOLYHEAD HARPIES!_

  
-Jas is managing to have a better performance this year. - Zachary Scrimgour commented to Oliver Wood, as he wanted nothing.

  
Zachary was the older brother of Jasmine Scrimgour, also a Quidditch player. The difference was that while the younger sister played on a women's team, Zack belonged to Puddlemere United, along with his boss Oliver Wood. Jasmine used to give tickets to her brother and friends so that they could accompany her to the games, being no different than that time. only ... the girl had other plans. By instructing his brother to invite Oliver, Jasmine intended to show himself to the eldest, making sure that this would be the perfect way to get Captain Wood's attention.

  
And under normal conditions they would be, since he was completely cracked by everything that touched his favorite sport. They were in the box dedicated to families, where they had a little more comfort and luxury - not so much as a show box, but water to drink with some cookies.

  
-She still needs to pay attention to the bludger. See? She always forgets to look to the left. The other team's scouts have already realized this, they will end up attacking from the left. - Oliver observed, looking at his friend when the woman actually received a bludgeon in her left leg. - Did not say? It's all about perception. I would say that maybe if she improved the sense of mapping the field she would be able to better locate the other players without taking so much risk.

  
-Don't you want to give her some private lessons?

  
-And pass my strategies to another team? No thank you. I'll get some water, do you want it too?

  
-No, I'm fine.

  
Leaving his friend behind, Oliver went to the end of the room, looking for a glass of water for himself. The atmosphere was not very large, with a maximum of fifty people, with enough space for everyone to lean over the windowsill and shout words of encouragement to the players. In fact, Oliver didn't quite know what he was doing in that game. I mean, he was not that close to Zack, but since it was his day off and he had an extra ticket, he didn't see why not accept it.  
Something told him that he had many more intentions behind that invitation, but he would do his best to play it cool. Not that he was rude or rude, but Jasmine was not his type. As beautiful as she was, with sun-brown skin and shiny black hair, Oliver still lacks something. It was in the midst of his thoughts about Jasmine that Oliver did not see the woman approaching and ended up tripping over her feet and dropping the glass of water on her feet.

  
-Excuse me! I don't… - Oliver started to apologize until he looked at the woman's face. - Granger?  
this was new. What the hell was Hermione Granger doing in a Quidditch game?

  
-Wood? What are you doing here?

  
-I should ask you that. Weren't you the one who hated Quidditch?

  
-Well, hating is a very strong word. I would say more…. Someone with great caution. But I didn't know that I was familiar with one of the girls.

  
-And I'm not. I came with a friend of mine, he who is the brother of one of the gunners. Is that you? How did you get lost around here?

  
-Ginny convinced me to come. She is one of the team's starters.

  
\- Have you become more malleable to Quidditch in recent years? I remember it was difficult for you to attend games at school.

  
-It was one more bet that I lost, to tell you the truth. I tried to use mathematical calculations to guess Puddlemere's last game against Appleby Arrows. According to my accounts, there was no way for Appleby to lose, but….

  
-A blow from Fingbourg in the last minutes of the game turned the luck for us. - Oliver completed with a smile. The blow was a ridiculously dangerous move that consisted of the gunner throwing the quaffle upwards and while it was at its highest point, it came off the broom and hit the quakes like a baseball bat, straight into the goal.

  
-Basically…. Wait, you play for them, don't you?

  
-Actually, I am the newest Puddlemere Captain and kind of responsible for you being here today. I'm sorry for this? - Oliver risked with a little smile.

  
-No, it was about time to start attending games. - Hermione said, turning and going towards the parapet, leaving Oliver planted looking at where she was.

  
Was that a flirtation or was he still raving about the last feint he had done the week before? No, it couldn't be true. As far as he knew, Granger was committed to Ronald Weasley, except that they had never spoken enough to make her feel comfortable about it. But on second thought…. They were no longer in school. Hermione was no longer an eleven-year-old girl. No, she was a woman from…. twenty years. Since the last time I saw her in the final Battle, she had changed a lot.

  
He obviously no longer had the weary expressions of war, but all that weight that had been lifted off his back reflected on his body. She was infinitely more beautiful, with freedom written on every inch of her skin. Curious, Oliver came over again, catching her off guard again.

  
Oliver stood beside him, clearing his throat to show his presence. When Hermione noticed him standing next to her, she didn't quite understand, but she didn't mind. This was the first time in years that she had an interaction that was more than a compliment to Wood, and even she was enjoying it - no matter how much it was.

  
-So…. How are things? - Oliver questioned, his eyes fixed on the game.

  
-Specifically what things?

  
-Well, you have been missing a bit from the media, so I suppose you are enjoying a private life?

  
\- Do you happen to look for me in the newspapers? - Hermione joked, not seeing the bewilderment on the man's face. - It's weird after years of finally having a normal life again. I mean, as normal as someone close to Harry Potter can be. She rolled her eyes, wincing a little. - I work from home, so I hardly need to leave, that's certainly why you don't read about me.

  
-What are you working with?

  
-I'm a book publisher. - She smiled smugly

  
-Why am I not surprised ?. - Oliver replied with a smile

  
And it was true: most of the times he saw her in her school days or she was holed up in the library, or reading a book in the halls, or fighting with Harry and Ronald in the Common Room forcing them to do their own homework . He thought it was a little strange for such a young girl to be so fond of studies. I mean, not that he wasn't struggling, but usually in the first year people were more interested in learning how to live away from home and get along than spending the spare time studying. He himself had already been one of those who had called the book moth girl, so he was not surprised that she worked with it.

  
-Because you do the same: work with what you like best.

  
-I can't deny that, Quidditch is my life.

  
-I think you made that very clear at Hogwarts…. Every time I saw you I was talking about or practicing.

  
-The same way you always had a book on your face.

  
"Guilty." Hermione smiled. - But you also don't seem like someone who appreciates the media very much.

  
-Because I'm not. I try to keep my private life as long as possible, I like to have privacy.

  
-Why? Too many fangirl attacks? Have you ever gone out with a groupie and had problems?

  
-I actually never dated.

  
-You are not serious! Not you…. It is skippable.

  
-I'm happy with the compliment, but…. I just never felt like it.

  
-So you're a one-night stand?

  
-I would say that a lot of the times. But and you? Are you still with Weasley?

  
-No. Ronald and I broke up about a year ago, we've only been together for a few months. This was not going to work, we were too friends to get something romantically.

  
-So…. Are you single?

  
Hermione was on the alert, finding it strange, but enjoying the attention.

  
-I would say yes, but it's not like I've been looking for someone…. I prefer to focus on my work, at least until the dust settles and they stop speculating in the newspapers. Do you believe that they already announced that I had run away and married an American? Life is not about a relationship or marriage!

  
-I think it really bothered you….

  
-It's not like I can't focus on my career just because I'm a woman! Look: whenever they talk about Ginny, it's related to her engagement to Harry, but when they talk about him, it's about work. That's not fair.

  
-So in protest you stay at home?

  
-In protest, I do my best to be recognized professionally, but it is, staying at home. Hermione shrugged.

- _ **I AM NOT A FUCKING TARGET!**_ \- Ginny screamed as she passed the booth, shouting at her opponents, which ended up changing the focus of the conversation between the two.

  
-This is not going to work. If Weasley does not continue to break even, it may soon fall. - Oliver studied the game. - They're using it as a distraction. They have already realized that they will have no chance of winning.

  
-Do they intend to hurt the other team for that?

  
-Basically. If they cannot win, they will make the game of the Holyhead Harpies as difficult as possible.

  
-Is that allowed ?! - Hermione was exalted.

  
-Since it's not so obvious ... For example: they can't throw a bludger directly at Weasley, but they can do anything to hit their broom and destabilize it. If they can get the strong players out of the team, even better.

  
\- Have you ever done that? Hermione asked the man in horror.

  
-I would be lying if I said no, but it was only once. I was not a captain yet and you had not yet entered Hogwarts. It was the only way to win that game against Ravenclaw, but in compensation what we heard from Madame Hooch later made us never try anything like that again.

  
-And then they still ask why I hate Quidditch! - Hermione was horrified, wanting to hex the other team.

  
-I thought you said you just had great precaution ... - Oliver hummed with a singing smile.

  
-When the game becomes extremely low and detrimental to my friends I start to hate it. Too bad I can't set anyone on fire this time… ..

  
-What? - Oliver looked startled at the woman.

  
-Do you remember the first year, when Harry joined the team and apparently the Bludger kept chasing him?

  
-That's kind of hard to forget, I had never behaved like that.

  
-I initially thought Snape was unlucky, so I set his robes on fire so that he would stop whispering against the ball, but then I found out that he was just whispering against spells. Quirrell was to blame.

  
-Why would he want to hurt Harry?

  
-My love, apparently you lost a lot…. - Oliver liked being called that way, even though he knew it was just a way of speaking. - Quirrell was Voldemort's host.

  
-I ... A ... I should ask about what else happened that I don't know about?

  
-I could write a book with all these stories, so I think you better keep an eye on my publisher.

  
-So you don't want to tell me or do you want me to finance your publisher?

  
Hermione smiled at that. Wood was smart, but she wouldn't spend all of her letters with him at once. She needed to meet new people, make new friends and he was a potential colleague. If he told all his adventures to him right there, besides the risk of being heard and the news leaked, he would lose the game and certainly would not look for her again to satisfy his curiosity.

  
At least, that's how she thought friends were made. Why, balls, the only ones she had had saved her from a mountain troll, it wasn't like she knew exactly what she was doing!

  
-I would say that…. Maybe at another time. You will end up losing the game that way. Hermione smiled at him and walked away, heading for the bathroom.  
Oliver did not know exactly what had happened. Was that really the girl he had met at eleven?

  
Because Hermione didn't quite know how to behave socially, a small mistake happened: while she thought that instigating Oliver's curiosity would make him interested in his stories and consequently become his friend, for Oliver she was flirting with him. All that suspense and smiles, with the promise of telling him again about her life were clear signs that she was minimally interested. Not much, they had met again that day after a long time, but she certainly would have been attracted to him as much as he was to her.  
She was no longer eleven years old, just as he was no longer fifteen. There were two adults, twenty and twenty four years old respectively, who happened to be reunited at a Quidditch game. Hermione had only gone that afternoon because she had lost a bet to her friend, that he himself was to blame for that. They were single and apparently (at least to the ordinary mind of anyone who saw the situation from the outside) interested in each other. The smiles and looks, Oliver's attention to her was indicative of her, as were Hermione's smiles and promise of stories.

  
Oliiver Wood would not waste such a chance. He might never have dated, but he knew when he was interested in someone. He would definitely like to try something with Hermione Granger, but it was too early to know if it would be just one night or his company. She was very beautiful, but he would not put the cart before the horse. Returning to his friend, he wondered how he could see her again.

  
-Went to get water from the fountain, is it? - Zachary implied the delay.

  
-I just…. I got distracted.

  
-Was it a girl?

  
-I can't have been distracted by the game?

  
-Wood, you are my Captain. You would not have been distracted by the game, you would have come back here and discussed plays with me.  
Wood answered nothing, just smiled, turning his attention to the Quidditch pitch, now and then looking at Hermione.

  
Zachary was laughing in despair inside him. His sister had just invited them to play his role as cupid and extol his qualities to Oliver Wood, but he had just gone to get one water and be interested in another! How had that happened? He certainly wouldn't tell the youngest of his deed, letting her try to approach her Captain on her own.

  
But…. Who had been the lucky girl?

***

Hermione were grumbling as they celebrated the victory of their best friend's team, thanking that nothing else happened in the game. No one had been hurt and they had won with laurels. Now it was just waiting for her friend to pour some water in the dressing room before going out to celebrate and finally going back to her hiding place. She was waiting for the crowd to clear the exit when she felt her arm being touched.

  
-Granger, do you have a minute?

  
Apparently his method of friendship had worked. Wood was standing right next to him wanting to talk to her. Was Hermione a friendship genius or not?

  
-Wood? Did you come to check if I hadn't unlucky any players?

  
-Too. - He smiled. - But I also came to offer you an invitation. Since I am responsible for being forced to watch today's game, I thought maybe you would like to go to the next Puddlemere game. To test your mathematical theory again, of course.

  
-As long as you don't ruin my calculations again, I'll love it.

  
-Great. Can you give me your address? To send the tickets.

  
Hermione pulled out her card, with her name and contact address, from her purse, handing it to the man in front of her.

  
-I answer owls from 9am to 5pm.

  
-Even if it's a personal matter?

  
-In that case I extend the deadline until 7pm

.  
-I'll remember. It was good to see you again. - Oliver said goodbye to the woman, receiving a nod of his head before leaving with his teammate.

  
He needed to find a way to beat Hermione Granger's brain again if he really wanted to get her attention.

  
Yeah, the team would suffer from heavy training.


	2. Dhà

Over the past two weeks, the Puddlemere team had never been more tired. The intense training that Wood had undergone was an indication that something was out of the ordinary. In all that year when he was the Captain, this was the first time he had gotten so heavy for no apparent reason. For Zachary Scrimgeour it was a confirmation that his captain's distraction in the last game of the Holyhead Harpies was for a woman, and he was betting his salary for that month that he had invited to the next game.

Olívio knew how well Hermione Granger's mind worked and he definitely didn't want to lose that bet against his brain. If he won again, he would have an excuse to see her again - since in the next game he would be working and there would be no way to talk to her. It was all minimally calculated! If she had tried to use numbers to test her skills in the last game, so could he.

-Wood, for God's sake! What animal bit you? - The team's goalkeeper asked shortly after receiving a series of goals that he could not defend.

-Do I need to be bitten by an animal to think about a more committed training?

-You don't want to impress anyone. If you haven't been bitten, what happened? Are you a scout? Want to switch teams?

-Which is? Of course not! It has no motivation… ..

-Is a woman. - Zachary released, surprising everyone. He would know that he would suffer after that, but he would not miss that opportunity. - I bet Wood invited her to the next game and is doing it to impress her.

-How do you know that, Scrimgeour?

-He went with me to the last game of the Holyhead Harpies and disappeared for a long time. When he returned he had a smile on his face.

-The training has nothing to do with it, Scrimgeour!

-So it was a woman! - He countered.

-That's beside the point, but if they keep trying to meddle in my life, they will barely get on their brooms!

-And then you will not make a good impression on your girlfriend!

Not that Wood really wanted to impress Hermione. Okay, a little bit of that, but mostly I was trying to have an excuse to find you again. The last time they had exchanged a word had been at school, many years before, and that simple reunion in the game had instilled a desire within him to be able to open his mind. Not only because that would be an extra in training, knowing how the bets worked, but the fact that she knew things about school that he never imagined had piqued his curiosity. She, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had been through much more than anyone imagined and if she allowed it, he would like to know more. Although at school Hermione looked like just an annoying and annoying girl, only in half an hour of conversation now did Wood realize the thought-provoking woman she had become.

They needed to win that game.

***

This was the third week since they met and to tell the truth, Hermione already took it for granted that she had been left out. That was typical of what happened, someone talked to her for a while, pretended to agree with what she said and then never looked at her again. Olivio Wood was certainly another such case. He rarely greeted her at school, why the hell was he going to invite her to a game now?

Hermione must have been reading a lot of romance books, that's what. And indeed it was, since I was currently reviewing a book entitled “The Chronicles of a D’Fay”, in which it set a forbidden half-veil romance with a committed witch. The amount of tears she had already shed with that tragic novel had already stained half of the manuscript - and she was only in chapter nine of thirty. She intended to read at least three more that day, but for that she needed to replenish the water in her body. Going to the kitchen, he opened the window to let in the approaching owls. One left her edition of the Daily Prophet at her desk, asking for affection before leaving. The second left a manuscript next to the newspaper - pooping in the window frame, hooting and taking off.

-How abused!

And the third and last one to arrive, she carried a parchment on her feet, patiently waiting for Hermione to untie her, asking for affection and stealing a little snack before flying.

Since the parchment was already in her hands, Hermione opened it, surprised by the content.

“Puddlemere Stadium

Granger, I'm sending you two tickets, as I promised. The next game will be on Wednesday, at 3pm, right here at the stadium. As I will be playing, unfortunately I will not be able to keep company to support the game, so I send a second ticket.

I am ready to prove that calculations are not always everything.

Olívio Wood ”

-And isn't he really writing me? And during business hours! 

He didn't want an answer, since his owl was gone

though. He really expected her to attend and it wasn't Hermione who was going to disappoint him. He would call Gina and drag her if necessary.

Someone needed to translate the plays for her.

“Ginevra Weasley, Congratulations!

You have just been summoned to appear at the Puddlemere stadium, next Wednesday at 3 pm, for momentary translation of the game for Hermione Granger.

I don't take no for an answer ”

Ginny would not respond immediately. By that time she should have been at the stadium training, so she had the rest of the day free of questions. Already stronger, Hermione returned to her office, running her hand over the manuscript she was reading and in a quill, making notes that she thought were relevant to be reviewed. It didn't take long and she was already in tears again, writing furiously against the protagonist's brother. How the hell could he have been so stupid and still be the savior of Olivier's world in the end? She was definitely against Claude D’Fay. When he least noticed the clock was already ringing 5:15 pm, having passed his working hours. Taking that day to a close, Hermione got up from her chair and stretched her back, listening to the sound of someone coming through the fireplace.

She didn't even have to go there to find out what it was about.

-Since when are you interested in Quidditch games? Ginny appeared at the office door, demanding an answer.

-Hi to you too, Gina. Hermione rolled her eyes. - Since you dragged me to your last game.

Ginny spent a while staring at her friend with inquisitive eyes, until a big exclamation exploded in her head.

-Who is he?

-He who?

-The guy who invited you to watch the game. Which team does he play for?

-Why do you think you're a player?

-He obviously won't be able to keep you company during the game, that's why he called me. If he wasn't playing, it wouldn't make sense to send you double tickets. Who is he?

\- Wood relief. - Hermione released, seeing her friend's eyebrows reached her forehead.

-Wood? Olivio Wood? The guy who was a Gryffindor captain when we entered school?

-Himself.

-Where did you meet him? - Ginny was super confused.

-I said, in your last game. He was also watching and accidentally bumped into me. We talked and I told him about my wrong calculations. He invited me for wanting to prove once again that Quidditch is not about numbers.

-What a weird song….

-Hey! This was not a teaser.

-And why the hell would he want to see you again after all these years, if you weren't even at school?

-I kind of hinted that I would tell you more about our adventures at school if we met again. He's just curious about it.

-I don't know, Hermione…. He was always someone very reserved, it seems very strange to want to know so much about another person out of nowhere….

-I really think he's just a gossip. But anyway, are you going with me?

-I wouldn't miss it for nothing.

***

And there they were, standing in line for the special cabins that Wednesday afternoon. They had arrived on time, having no time for distractions, just to take their places.

-Are we missing something? - Hermione asked as if she wanted nothing, settling better in….

-No, Wood is shaking hands with the Ballycastle Bat Captain, this will start now, now.

As Ginny instructed, all the players mounted their broomsticks and took flight. Before the balls were released, all the players flew over the field, exercising their brooms and exalting the crowd. Hermione realized that her shoelace had come untied, crouching and adjusting it at the exact moment that an Olivio Wood passed very close to the family area. Not that he was looking for someone, but he didn't notice a lost look. He couldn't worry - not least because there was no reason to - but maybe he could be a little upset. Did he get to the stage he thought he was killing but was actually being killed?

focusing on the game, Olivio was in an attack position as soon as the bludgers and snitch were released, with the referee flinging upwards and starting the game. In his mind and vision there was absolutely nothing else, just sips and the goal. He managed to capture the good first, gaining an advantage early in the game. Dodging three players and two bludgers, Olívio managed to get very close to the opposing goal, but was prevented by another top scorer.

With big “AAAAHHHHH….” he was unmoved. Screaming to teammates, they managed to score two goals in ten minutes, getting ahead on the scoreboard.

-And then? How do you think the scoreboard will be? Ginny asked Hermione, who didn't understand what was going on.

-How are the two teams this season?

-Well, I already explained it partially to you last time. Although it has not yet officially started, Puddlemere has started to recover now with the change of captain, even though Wood already

has been in office for almost a year. It is difficult to change old habits, but he seems to be struggling. The maneuver of the last game was really a surprise, but I don't guarantee that they will achieve the same this time. The Bats had a very good average salary to be honest.

-So translating into numbers, is there an 80% chance that Puddlemere will lose?

-Basically. But if he invited you for being interested in math-based tactics and wanting to go out with you….

-He doesn't want to go out with me.

-I would say that he will do everything possible and impossible to make you wrong today. But still, the average bats' earnings remain very high.

So we have an 80% chance of losing and… .20% of winning?

-I would say that even less, if Wood makes the move again it will end up becoming beaten and deliver the game tactics.

The two were still discussing and translating possibilities when a curious voice made gifts next to Ginny.

-Gina? Why are you here? - Jasmine Scrimgeour was looking intently at the Puddlemere captain when he noticed his teammate inside the booth. -As far as I know you are not related to any of the players.

Well, did she have to be taking care of other people's lives?

-Harry won tickets, but as he was working and it was my day off, he gave it to me. You don't refuse free tickets, you know? But and you?

-None of Zack's friends could come today, that's why I came to cheer for him.

Jasmine didn't even notice Hermione. Okay, she knew who she was, but she didn't have the courage to say hello. Jasmine was a little shy - which only made her able to get in touch with co-workers. As much as Gina Weasley was also a war hero, she was his teammate, with no communication problems.

If Jasmine hadn't said anything, it wouldn't be Hermione who would open her mouth. Sometimes being unrecognizable was wonderful. Refocusing on the game, Hermione approached the cabin sill, looking at the crowd of broomsticks and trying to guess where Olívio was. She had no idea of her broom model and even if she did, she wouldn't know how to recognize her from above. What was really going on? Ginny was too distracted to be his interpreter, so she deigned to just look at the players.

Olívio had distanced himself enough from possession of the ball. He would put in practice the tactic of pretending it wasn't with him and suddenly appear beside the sip holder and take it for himself. He was watching the game go by, seeing that his team had lost possession of the Quaffle to the Bats, but before he could move towards the rival scorer, he passed by the family booth again, smiling at the sight of his unruly hair and look lost to the game. Hermione had accepted the tickets, after all.

With a smile on his face and a slightly puffed chest, Olívio tipped his broom forward and passed very close to the cabin, with the speed of his broom moving Hermione's hair.

She didn't even see who had messed up her hair.

-Ahh…. - Jasmine sighed, leaning on the sill of the cabin, momentarily forgetting her teammate.

-Did anyone write down the sign on that broom? Hermione asked, fixing her hair and not paying attention when Olívio scored a goal.

-Wood. - Ginny replied, watching Scrimgeour's reactions.

-He's so good…. - Jasmine had disconnected momentarily, sighing while looking at the captain of the team who was shouting orders at Puddlemere.

-I think I already understand why he is in our game…. - Ginny sneered at Hermione, who just raised an eyebrow.

-You think?

-If it is not official, it seems to have the capacity to be soon. Jasmine, did you come here just for your brother? - Ginny had a naughty smile on her face, laughing when she saw the redness on her face.

-Oh, that question ...

-What is it, Scringeour…. I also think Wood is a good player, but I almost don't throw myself off the sill when he comes by.

-It's just professional admiration. I even think he should be called to the team at the Quidditch World Cup.

-I think it would make a much better gunner. - Ginny implied.

-You don't have the same experience as him. Like it or not, he is five years in the business more than you are.

-I and he were on the same team at school, so apart from the age difference, we have the same practice time. I still think it would be as good as he is.

Hermione refrained from the subject, just trying to understand the types of moves the teams made. From the way the woman defended Olivio, in two ways: either they had something, or it was a fangirl. Olívio had said that he had never dated and that most of the time he was a one-night stand. If they had already had something, the woman would probably be wasting her time by insisting on something else, in addition to being the likely reason he was in the Holyhead game.

But if not, she had a good chance of just being a fangirl. Anyway, it was none of Hermione's business. He just wanted your friendship - in fact, just your stories. Who he had stayed with or was interested in didn't say anything about him.

When Wood flew once again near the cabin, she allowed herself to smile at him, who saw her in the crowd and was distracted for two seconds, almost being knocked off the broom. Because he fell a few feet, Hermione and Jasmine leaned over the sill, worried, but he had already recovered his balance.

The game went on for another two and a half hours, with Jasmine delighted by the captain's movements, Ginny watching the whole situation and Hermione exhausted and bored. The bet would be that Puddlemere would lose, but once again Hermione was wrong. Outraged, she did not know how the team had managed to turn the tables on the exact moment the Bats took the snitch.

Puddlemere was screaming at the top of his lungs, dropping to the floor and shaking hands. Completely sweaty and exhausted, the team gave the usual post-game interviews, going straight to the locker room. Olivio sincerely hoped that Granger would wait for him until he was free of that sweat - although he had not made it clear that he would like him to wait when he sent the invitations. As in her head they were flirting, nothing more natural than for her to wait, to talk and even leave afterwards. With that thought in his head, he ran to be one of the first to bathe, being surprised to say goodbye to the team and leave.

-Hi, Wood…. -Zachary's younger sister was standing next to them, certainly waiting for her brother.

Or at least that was what he expected.

-Scrimgeour…. Zack is still in the shower. -Relief looked around, regretting not having made his intentions clear in the invitation.

-No problem, I wait. You…. You played really well today.

-Me? Ah…. That. It's just my job.

And Jasmine got what she wanted: Olívio's attention. Entertained by the conversation about his moves, he convinced himself that Granger should have left by now.

-Won't you wait for him? - Ginny asked when the teammate disappeared from view, going after them.

-He invited me to watch the game, not to stay until after him. He has my address. Hermione shrugged, picking up her bag. - Want to go to dinner?

-Quadribol and dinner? A little more and I accept to be your girlfriend.


	3. Trè

Oliver confessed: he had let himself go too far the night before when Jasmine praised his game, forgetting Granger for the moment. It was almost a certainty that she would no longer be at the stadium, but he could at least have had the trouble of looking for her.

But beauty, there was still time to make up for lost time.

Getting up from his bed and stretching, Oliver went to his bathroom in order to take a shower to wake up. He hadn't overdone the drink the night before, but he felt his head bother. Already awake, he put on his training uniform and even before going to breakfast, he went into his office and looked for a clean parchment.

“ _Granger,_

_Unfortunately we were unable to speak after yesterday's departure (I'm sorry, I should have warned you to wait for me), but that gives me an excellent excuse to ask to see you again. Don't get me wrong, but you were going to use your math to hit the winner of the game, remember? I'm curious if I managed to overcome your calculations once again._

_How was it for you yesterday? Did you have fun? Did you understand the moves? I was afraid that you would get bored for not being your friend playing, but I hope that you managed to entertain yourself enough to return to another game._

_Would you like to have coffee with me on Friday at 6pm?_

_Oliver Wood ”_

Satisfied with his invitation, the man dispatched his owl and finished preparing for the day's training, avoiding making too sudden movements.

***

It was not even eight thirty in the morning and Hermione was already being woken by an insistent owl that kept pecking at her kitchen window. She made it very clear to all her clients about her working hours, who would then be disrespecting her sacred time? If it were something of extreme urgency, they would send a patron, not an owl.

Snorting irritably, Hermione got up from the couch - she had dozed there last night - and went to the kitchen, scowling at the owl that entered the room and perched on her tap, refusing to leave until she received another letter.

Great! The person still wanted an answer! Trying hard to get rid of her bad mood, Hermione rubbed her eyes before untying the parchment from the owl's feet, stretching before reading the document.

\- Did he wish I had waited?

Shocked, her eyebrows shot up. It was not just a lame excuse to spend tickets, he seemed genuinely interested in his mathematical method, which unfortunately had proved ineffective. It would be bad news for him, but since he wanted to talk to her, why not? It was a casual conversation that should have happened the night before, so there was no reason to decline the invitation.

_“Wood,_

_I was seriously tempted to ignore your parchment. You said you would remember my schedule, didn't you? But I think it's fair. I thought it would be inconvenient for me to wait for you yesterday, so I left. I accept your invitation. Where are we meeting tomorrow? (I think you forgot that already Thursday)._

_Hermione Granger"_

Dispatching the owl back, Hermione decided it wouldn't be very smart to vote for a nap in her bed, convincing herself to stay awake for good. Preparing a generous mug of coffee, the woman took it in long strokes while feeling her whole body waking up. More awake, she remembered that her vegetables were zeroed, deciding to go to the market while it was still early. She just changed and picked up her bag, walking out the door to the townhouse and walking to the store. It wasn't far from home, so it wouldn't make much sense to Apparate.

He returned forty minutes later, with enough supplies for a week. He realized that Wood's owl was not yet back, which meant he might live far away. Not caring about that, the woman cleaned all her purchases, sighing and going to her office to work.

Wood's owl did not arrive until the end of the day, giving the address they would meet.

Friday arrived quickly and before she could get ready to go out, she had exchanged at least three correspondences with the author of the book she was reviewing - with one being a screamer. Hermione was not satisfied with the traitorous brother being the hero of the story, but she had been unable to change anything. She took longer than necessary in the shower, trying to calm her nerves and when she least noticed, she was already late.

But she wasn't going to despair over that.

She was going to say that her cat had slept on her lap, and she couldn't disturb her sleep. Or I would say that your shower had broken.

But if she said that he would probably offer to take a look and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea about her - after all, his shower was always set to erupting volcano lava mode.

The address was not far from there, so she again decided to walk rather than apparate. Hermione lived in a townhouse in the diagonal alley. His house was not very large, but also not very small, containing a kitchen, an office, a dining room, two bathrooms and a bedroom. To leave the house, she had to go down about thirty steps and go out through a small corridor, locking the main door. She faced the street, standing on top of a sporting goods store.

Making sure the door was closed, she set out to walk to the alley where they left, God knows where. His steps were quick, he was afraid of some paparazzi to see and end his night, so he didn't hesitate to approach as soon as he saw the tall figure leaning against the stone wall.

\- Sorry about the delay, Wood. 

-That's it, me who arrived too early.

-It was not my fault, it was my cat who slept on my lap when the shower broke.

-What? Did you take a cold shower just to not wake your cat? By the way, do you bathe with your cat? - Oliver did not understand a word of what she had said.

-What? Of course not! - Hermione was shocked by what had come out of her mouth.

-I thought it was better with apologies then. What's it? Were you nervous about going out with me? - Relief asked in a playful tone.

\- Look at my face and tell me if I'm someone who gets nervous about going out with someone. It was work, I stressed and tried to relax before going out with you.

Wood took his arm and Apparated, giving him no time to continue his speech. When at last the feeling of an upset stomach passed, Hermione opened her eyes and studied the place they were in: it looked like a family neighborhood, with spaced houses and little street shopping. She was able to see a cafe - where she assumed they would be going, a bakery and a local medlizard - the essential for a village. 

-Are you alright? - And it was at that moment that she noticed his accent Scottish accent.

-You didn't speak like that five minutes ago.

-I avoid the accent when I'm in public, some people don't understand.

-And if you allowed yourself to talk like that now ... I suppose we are in Scotland?

-You said you did not like to appear in public and there will certainly be no hidden journalists here. It will be comfortable.

-Can I venture to say that you live here?

-Nah, I wouldn't take you to my house on the first date. - He joked. - I live here in Scotland, but not in this village. Is that you? Wood asked as he opened the cafe door for her, leading her to a reserved table in the back, where they would have privacy.

Wood pulled out the chair for Hermione to sit, sitting across from her and looking into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

-If I tell you it won't be a secret anymore.

-I can charm my owl in the next invitation and find out where you hide. Or I can get the address on the card you gave me. - He shrugged.

-If you're saying that, it's because you didn't read my card. What did you do with him? Did you throw it in the nearest trash can?

-It's true, I confess. I put it on the pillow next to my bed and didn't look at the fine print anymore. - Oliver spoke softly, laughing, which made Hermione activate an alarm

With a smile on his face, his mind worked fast. She had started with that, but she didn't want him to get it wrong.

-In Diagon Alley.

-All this suspense for that?

-But I didn't give you the exact location. My apartment is strategically located so that I am not discovered.

\- Good evening. - The strong accent was present. - Would you like to ask? - The waiter asked bringing the menus.

Oliver took a quick look and decided on coffee.

"A double cappuccino and a ..." He looked at Hermione, searching for his answer.

-A lavender tea.

-I thought tea time was past. - Oliver made fun of the English afternoon tea tradition.

-If I had another cup of coffee today I would blow my nerves.

-Have you had a hard day?

-You can not imagine how much. I even had to send a howler to the author I'm reviewing!

\- Did you find a hole in the story? 

-No, not at all. It is very well written and built, I just did not agree with some events.

-Can you tell me?

-I won't spoil you! Don't you remember that you promised to help with my publisher's funding?

-Wait, I said I would buy your stories, not novels. Do I look like someone who reads romance?

-Yes, and those at newsstands.

-What kind?

-You know, Bianca, Júlia, Sabrina…. Sugar water novels.

-I prefer a book of Quidditch tactics.

-I don't doubt any of this, but you only read sports books?

-Sport is my life.

Surely he would discover his home accidentally one of those days.

The drinks were not long in coming, as each immersed in their own silence as they took their first sips.

-But then…. - Oliver got ready in the chair. - What did you think of the game?

-I confess that I couldn't understand much ...

-But the second invitation was for someone to translate your moves.

-I know, and so I took Gina with me, but ... She found a teammate and they were talking for almost the entire time.

-Let me guess: Scrimgeour?

-I have no idea, but I think so. Her brother played on your team and…. - She remembered what Ginny had said, about why Wood went to the Holyhead game. - And she talks like hell.

-I know what you're talking about. She arrested me at the exit of the locker room and I ended up losing track of time.

Ah. So did they have anything?

-But you still haven't told me about your bets. Did I manage to get around your brain or not? Oliver asked with a smile on his face, leaning forward.

-Pfff…. Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. - What do you think? - Relief has lost some of its confident posture. - My business is letters, not math. I'm glad I didn't accept the post of spell checker, it probably wouldn't work.

-I thought you were the smartest witch of our generation.

-But that doesn't mean I need to be excellent at 110% of things.

\- Wouldn't that be 100%?

-Did you see? Terrible with numbers. Hermione chuckled, sipping her tea.

She felt Oliver's knee touch hers, but she didn't care.

\- Did you think we were going to lose again?

-I studied the team with Gina. You could have had just one stroke of luck, but the vultures….

-Bats! - Oliver burst out laughing with confusion.

-Whatever, the two have wings! Their condition was better seen from an overview of previous games.

-You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?

-Not at all. I couldn't understand much, Scrimgeour soon arrived and hindered the explanation with sighs. I think you better watch out, she looks like a fangirl.

-Sure she is a fangirl, but she is not my type.

-You never stayed with any fans?

-Enough to look for someone who is not now. Preferably a woman who does not understand anything about Quidditch. Oliver's right hand cautiously approached Hermione's, who was under the table. At first he just brushed his little finger over her thumb, but when he held his finger with hers, Hermione blushed.

She could only be reading too many novels to think it was a flirt.

-But then what would be fun? You would not be understood and would probably tire of talking to yourself.

-Not if she tried to understand the game with me.

Trying a different approach, Hermione tried to change the focus of the conversation.

-You only accept women, huh?

-Nothing against boys, but I prefer women. Oliver continued to look at his face, stroking his hand and knee, sending connections to Hermione's brain.

-If you have so much trauma with fans, something must have happened. - Hermione pulled her hand to scratch her arm, ending the contact.

-In fact, it was the worst relationship I have ever had in my life.

-I thought you never dated.

-And I never dated, we were getting to know each other and if in those three weeks she was able to only use me as a trophy, I don't even want to imagine what she could have done if she insisted on something. Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, ending the contact between his knees.

-I almost feel sorry for you, but I did the same with Lockhart in my sophomore year. I kept showing him off to my family until I found out everything he hadn't done.

-I think this story didn't reach my ears. - Oliver was interested.

-Not? It was the biggest scandal! It was at the end of the year, when the basilisk was discovered in the bathroom of Myrtle. He had done absolutely nothing of what he wrote. He stole the deeds of other wizards and oblivious them so as not to recognize his works.

-How did you like a guy like that? Not you, half the girls at school! Oliver made an expression of disgust, which made Hermione laugh.

-Awn, were you also exchanged for the professor's Platonic passion?

-IT'S…. - Oliver frowned, jealous. - He wasn't all that.

-It wasn't really, but we didn't know it at the time.

-Do you mean to say that you like wizards with great deeds?

-Maybe, but I admit it was because he was older, handsome and famous. Hermione blushed, scolding herself for the famous side. - But he is currently at St. Mungus, so he doesn't have another person's credit.

-I heard about that part. And what was your role in all this? I bet you had your finger.

-As incredible as it may seem, not this time. Have you forgotten? I spent more than half of the year petrified in the infirmary…

-I think it's amazing how everything happened to you ...

\- Believe me, me too.

They spent another good forty minutes chatting away until Hermione declared that it was too late and that the next day she would need to get up early enough to go to a publisher meeting. Oliver was surprised at a work meeting on a Saturday, but decided not to push the meeting too far. Fighting over who would pay the bill, they ended up sharing after many protests - although Wood managed to get the waiter to pay most of it.

When they left the cafe it was almost eight. They went to the apparition point and Oliver held Hermione's hands, indicating that she apparate to her home, so that he could leave her safely, but when he opened his eyes they were in the same alley as before.

-Can you go alone from here to your house? Don't you want company?

-Wood, still not even eight at night.

-I don't feel enough of a gentleman without leaving you at home.

\- Tomorrow, I know. Hermione cursed his sentence, and maybe he also said it with double meaning. - As far as I know you are not a knight, but a Quidditch player.

-Haha ha. What a joke. Oliver squeezed her hand, threatening to pull her closer, but was surprised when she pulled away.

-Good night, Wood.

-Good night, Granger. - Oliver pulled his right hand and kissed it before he saw her go towards the main street leaving him alone.

Oh there, this Granger….


	4. Ceithir

Hermione had lied. I mean, not exactly.

She did not have a business meeting on Saturday morning, but to accompany the final impression of the first edition of a romance between a ghost and a human. It was a promising story, as was the author - who had already submitted more fantasy novels for her to review. Being in the binding of the last books had made her think that perhaps the level of adventure in her life and the lack of novels led her to have a preference for editing books of that genre: novels with ghosts, veelas, vampires, banshees and mermaids.

Sometimes he wondered if he could find someone in his life, if it was based only on his love of romance. That way your suitor would be a hybrid, or an adventurous wizard.

On second thought, maybe the perfect person was Charlie Weasley. He was tall, strong, handsome, older, he dealt with dragons - which he already included in the two requirements of his list: to like adventure and to deal with creatures - he wore earrings and had scars! Although she also had hers, theirs were not prejudiced or battle, but by a dragon with gastritis or a puppy with hiccups. Okay, he wasn't necessarily a creature, but he worked with them. The only problem with all of that was that he saw her as a child and she most likely had already dated her share of Weasley's without being misunderstood.

Charlie Weasley was his platonic passion, he needed to accept that.

But those arms…. And that long hair….

Sighing in the corners, Hermione barely noticed when it was dark, getting ready as fast as she could and apparating to the witch nightclub she had scheduled to meet with Ginny and Harry. The boy had not yet arrived, leaving Ginny alone to hold the table for the three of them.

-What made you so late, Hermione? Ginny tapped her finger on her imaginary wristwatch, pretending to be angry.

-Your brother.

-Which one? - Ginny found that strange. She had no intention of going back with Ron, she knew that.

-Charlie.

Ginny laughed at the confession. The cliff Hermione nurtured for her older brother was not new, always turning into gelatin and talking like a rattle when he visited the Burrow. Certainly no one else had noticed - okay, maybe Charlie had noticed on his last visit three weeks earlier and MAYBE he was interested in the girl, but he barely had time to date, especially living in another country.

-I just want to see the day he writes you.

-This will only happen if he wants to write an autobiography.

-And you will freak out anyway.

-Probably, but you can't blame me. Have you looked at him?

-No, he's my brother!

Hermione just shrugged.

\- By the way, something happened.

-Did you date someone?

Hermione nodded.

-Wood, but it wasn't a date. He wanted to know what I thought of the game and if I got the score right.

-And that was it?

-Basically. We went to a coffee shop in Scotland, he tried to take my hand and said clearly that he prefers to relate to girls who prefer not to understand Quidditch at all.

-Hermione, you don't understand Quidditch bullies.

-I know, but I refuse to believe it was a flirtation.

-And why not?

-Because… He was in the fourth year when I started school, we never exchanged more than a few rare compliments, he is a professional player and…. Isn't that absurd ???

-As long as you want to be with my older brother, who by the way is older than Wood, no. But he seems to be quite interested.

-Just for saying that?

-Ahn… is it? He was very straightforward in what he wants. Why don't you take advantage and give him a chance?

-A chance for Oliver?

-IT'S. How long have you been dating anyone?

-He also made it very clear that he's a one night stand, Gina.

-And? If it doesn't work out, you will have had a wonderful night, at least in theory.

-Don't you think it's too hasty?

-Hermione, my daughter, you broke up with Ron two years ago! If he asked you out and hit on you, do the same! There's no way you can find the man of your life just on a date! And before I mention Charlie again I need to remind you that you spent at least six years meeting him once a year at the Burrow, so you saw him seven times.

Hermione even opened her mouth to refute, but she was right. It was about time to get out of hiding and look for someone. As much as her books comforted her and warmed her heart, they were not real to comfort her on rainy nights or after a tiring day.

Maybe you should consider giving Wood a chance - as much as he was looking for a friend. It could work, or she could never try and have a friend who hit on her forever or just disappear the next morning.

But she would only know if she tried.

And it's not like she didn't find him attractive or boring. He was neither a hybrid nor an adventurer, but he was tall, handsome and older - which already met at least three of his requirements. Perhaps it was the environment, but she had decided to try. Yes, Hermione gRanger would ask Oliver Wood to go out.

-Gina, dear! - Harry appeared behind the girls. - I'm sorry I'm late, but the…. He looked at the man behind him, hoping he would remember his name.

-Bradley.

-Bradley here wanted to see the city and I couldn't leave him alone on a Saturday night.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Cupid, really? - Ginny eyed the boyfriend who just shrugged.

Bradley was not ugly, but he was not tall. And as much as his position as an auror put him on many adventures, the share of adventures of that type had already been enough for Hermione. Trying to be polite, he gave her as much attention as he could, they danced together, drank together, but when he started insisting that she couldn't properly express an opinion on the remaining cases of the war for not being an auror, Hermione lost her temper. That padfoot hadn't even been in combat, let alone the front line. He hadn't been tortured for hours, he hadn't oblivized his parents, he hadn't seen his best friend almost die AND HE STILL WANTED TO SAY WHAT SHE COULD AND COULD NOT OPINE ?! 

Outraged, Hermione took her bag and said dryly goodbye to Harry, making up her mind to go to the bathroom for Bradley and never coming back. Moron.

Exhausted, she apparated at the beginning of her street and walked home, making sure her door was locked before throwing herself into the shower for long minutes. Already stretched out on the bed, she began to wonder if both Oliver and Charlie would say such a mess to her, soon making sure not. Charlie was in Romania, not having been involved in the war, but he knew what his family was going through. Several times he had tried to convince his parents and siblings to move to his country in order to escape that barbarism, but they refused. He would probably fight with her for not accepting her shelter. Oliver…. He was involved to the point of the whole situation. He had been at Hogwarts during the first attacks and had returned to help with the war two years earlier. He had even cast a counter spell that would have hit Hermione, protecting her. No, they both understood their side.

But where did Harry get that bastard from?

Troubled, Hermione got up from her bed, put on her dressing gown and went to her office.

“Wood,

Forgive me for the schedule, but I couldn't wait until dawn to write to you. This may have sounded too romantic - forgive me, the review of the publisher's next release is a very sugary book, I bet you will like it - and I'm afraid it affected me more than usual in my words.

Would you like to go have another coffee on Monday? This time here in England.

If you don't want to I will understand, so I apologize in advance. Maybe I was too quick to ask you to meet me, I just…. I need someone to understand me around at least a little.

With good night wishes,

Hermione Granger."

Doubting he would even answer, Hermione dispatched the letter and went to her bed, covering her face with a pillow and curling up like a ball in the sheet.

Bradley had taken her seriously.

***

Oliver had recently fallen asleep. He was exhausted, he had returned from a party with his teammates and the alcohol in his mind betrayed the headache he would have the next day. That time she hadn't brought anyone to her home - nor had she gone to anyone's house - but she had kissed enough to call it a night when she realized the girl was too interested in going to her home.

He had disregarded what he had said to Hermione the night before: he had stayed with a fan and was very sorry. Trying to forget the previous hours, Oliver covered himself more with the covers, snorting when he couldn't relax enough.

Hermione.

She had surprised him in several ways the night before. She hadn't noticed his advances and hadn't paid attention to his approach. This was the first time that something like this had happened to him and what shocked him the most was the interest that grew every time he remembered how he had been politely rejected.

Was he that annoying? Or was it your profession?

Uncomfortable, Oliver spent the minutes before falling asleep thinking of the woman who did not understand anything about Quidditch, wondering how her curls would be soft and what it would be like to be stuck in a broom closet with her for 14 minutes.

He didn't get much sleep, as soon as an insistent knock started on his window. Well, who would send a letter at that time ?! Intrigued, Oliver hurriedly got out of bed, stumbling halfway and opening the window, watching the little owl fly around his room, drop the parchment on his bed and perch on his wardrobe. It was late and it looked like the poor thing had flown a lot home.

When he finally opened the letter, an involuntary smile broke out on his face. Was she asking him out? And the best: out of business hours?

Forgetting about his sleep, Oliver left his room and went to the office, looking for a quill to answer the woman.

_“Granger,_

_I feel surprised and shocked that you don't respect your own business hours, but unfortunately I won't be able to go out with you on Monday, we will have a post-office press conference at the stadium and I don't know what time it will end. I would hate to keep you waiting. Can we reschedule for Tuesday night? I don't have any after-hours commitment, I can be yours for as long as I need to (I'm considering something happened at your meeting today to upset you enough to ask a guy to leave around midnight)_

_With wishes for a good day (since your owl should not leave here until dawn)_

_Oliver Wood_ ”

***

Excited as he was, Oliver made sure to leave early for the stadium on Tuesday morning. It was barely nine o'clock and he was already warming up on the lawn, more than ready to mount his broom and fly. Spending the rest of the day with a light training routine, he took a few minutes before departure time to discuss with the coach about new moves he had thought about for the season premiere, eventually forgetting the schedule and being late for your date.

I mean, could that be considered a date?

Sensing that he would be more of a friendly shoulder than anything else, Oliver ran to the locker room and rubbed himself like never before, putting on appropriate clothing that would not draw too much attention to the occasion. Storing his broom in his emergency cabinet, he apparated to the coffee shop they had arranged, entering the establishment and seeing the woman sitting at one of the farthest tables. 

-Sorry for my delay. He started to speak as he sat across from her, attracting her attention. - I ended up wasting my time with the coach.

-Receiving a scolding for trying to kill yourself during the game? - Eal implied.

-Actually, I was giving more game ideas for the season premiere. You should go.

-And pass all that nervous again to each player who threatens to throw himself off the broom? - She was amazed and outraged.

-I wouldn't say it that way, but…. If this is how you see a normal match…. - He shrugged.

-Is it possible to invite me to the game to book another coffee? - Hermione asked amused, not taking faith in the joke.

But Oliver didn't answer, just smirked.

Flushed, Hermione tried to change the subject.

-How was your press conference yesterday?

-Quite interesting to tell the truth. The initial purpose was to comment on the start of the season and the expected results, but when we least realized our coach was talking with one of the journalists.

Did he imply that the coach's technical skills were out of date and that he should retire?

-Exactly. You were there? - Oliver was confused.

-No, but it came out in the sports section of the Daily Prophet this morning. By the way, you were pretty scared when the coach punched the table.

-They really published that photo ?!

-It was quite emblematic to illustrate the headline.

-Would you like to ask? - The waitress came up with two menus, giving them to the two who didn't take long to order.

-A mocha and a… .. - Oliver once again asked the companion.

-Catuaba tea, please.

Hermione asked in the hope of taking confidence and courage, but did not know that Wood knew the herb very well, raising an eyebrow at the choice. Catuaba was known as an aphrodisiac, and if she had asked for it while she had asked him out on a date….

-And two slices of English cake, please. - She completed

They talked trivia while waiting for the food, thanking the waitress when she handed them over minutes later. In the same way as before, each one concentrated on their drinks, remaining silent for some time.

-So…. - Oliver started. - What happened on Saturday night?

-Ah…. I'm sorry for writing so late, it's just…. Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and sipping more of her tea. -I unintentionally went on an arranged date.

-What? - Oliver raised his voice, raising his eyebrows. A hypocrite, since he himself had smashed with a woman on Saturday night.

-I thought the same thing when I realized. I had only gone out to dance with Ginny and Harry, but then suddenly he arrives with an auror who has just been transferred here and threw me on him. - Hermione was outraged.

-Is that what irritated you?

-Not really. The conversation was not as exciting as…. - Hermione was silent before answering you - But he said things about me that irritated me deeply.

-He cursed you?

-Worse than that. He said that I was not able to give an opinion on the auror department's affairs about the war, since I was just a small book editor. That idiot didn't even remember that I was on the front lines of all that war, I was tortured so that people like him could work without influence, while he himself didn't fight.

Oliver was irritated. Even though I didn't know her well, I knew how she was involved until the last hair that was yet to grow in all that situation. His cheeks flushed with anger, he became uneasy.

-What an asshole! - He let go without thinking;

-Very asshole. I don't know how Harry thought I was going to like him.

-And did you fight back?

-To start a fight and I am forbidden to go back there? Not even. He said he was going to the bathroom and never came back. I just…. You are the only person outside my circle of friends at the time who understands everything we've been through. I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel comfortable after a disastrous night like that.

Oliver felt his chest warm, with a small smile on his face.

-Hermione ... - He spoke his name softly, attracting her attention.

-Yes?

-There's a little cake right here…. He pointed to his face, indicating the location.

Red with embarrassment, Hermione immediately wiped the napkin in her mouth, What a shame!

-Exited?

-Not?

She cleaned up again.

-And now?

-Not yet.

Before she took the napkin to her face again, she noticed Oliver's right hand reaching for her mouth.

-I can? He asked, with her nodding slightly.

Oliver then wrapped his hand around his jaw, lightly caressing the corner of his mouth with his thumb, smiling when he saw the woman close her eyes and threaten to lean her face against his hand, but when he felt Hermione's shin slide against his. legs, curling up against his own, caressing slowly, his heart raced.

Oliver removed his hand from Hermione's face and purposely dropped it onto the hand of the woman under the table.

-Ready.

-Thanks.

The mood had set in again and neither of them was willing to end it. They talked a few more trivia - with their hands overlapping and legs intertwined, much to their surprise. 

-As much as I would love to continue talking to you now, I unfortunately need to go home. It's a weekday and tomorrow I have training very early.

-Is the coach discounting the journalist's speech?

-Unfortunately. Relief made a devastated expression, eliciting a laugh from Hermione.

Insisting on paying the bill, Oliver dodged Hermione and did not allow her to pay again, escorting her outside and holding her hand.

-You know I'm a gentleman. - He shrugged.

Smiling, Hermione closed her eyes and apparated to the apparition point of the street in her house. At that time it was already dark, with stores beginning to close.

-I thought you didn't like sports. - Oliver commented while watching the store starting to close.

-That's why this would be the last place to look for me. Hermione smiled, walking to her door.

Oliver felt the crack in his brain. Had she taken him home ?! With a silly smile on his face, he picked up his pace and caught up with her.

-I thought you wanted to keep your hiding place hidden.

-I decided to make an exception. - Hermione joked, opening the door that would lead to her house.

The two began to lose themselves once again when a voice was heard very close.

-Hey, isn't that Wood? Hey, Wood! I'm your fan! Can you give an autograph?!

Wood thought he was going to have to sign a photo, but he was surprised to be pulled hard into the hall, with the door slamming hard. Everything was completely dark, with the door being mechanically locked by a key. Was the distance between the door and the stairs that short?

-If he came to get the autograph he would find out that I live here ... - Hermione spoke softly, leaning against the door, standing right in front of Oliver.

-I swear it was Wood! The voice was still heard outside, but it no longer affected them.

They were very close to each other, with Oliver deciding to try a risky move. Supporting his left arm against the door, he came closer and lowered his face, aiming for Hermione's mouth, who to his surprise stood on tiptoe and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to him. When their lips bonded together, Oliver's free arm wrapped around her waist, his own neck being hugged.

Her lips were full and soft, trying his with each brush. When she nibbled lightly on her lower lip, Oliver sighed and played with her tongue asking for passage, being welcomed willingly.

At that very moment, all the calm that had existed in the beginning went through the air, with them swallowing as they could, pressing against the wood and venturing their hands over each other's bodies. Oliver's beard pricked against Hermione's thin skin, but she didn't see it as a problem, pulling on her hair while she saw stars with her kiss.

They parted when they needed air, completely breathless. Without thinking straight, Hermione detached herself from Oliver's body and started up the stairs, calling out to him with her head. When they entered, she again locked the door and magically switched on the light, feeling her mouth being claimed once more - which promptly and again corresponded in a hurried way, memorizing all the way that Oliver's warm tongue did in her. mouth, as well as his hands that gripped his waist tightly. When he shifted the kisses to his neck, Hermione thought it best to clarify the situation for him.

-Wood ... - He shivered with his surname being sighed that way. He was used to it, but thinking that he saw her enter school made them have a different connection.

-Hmmmm… - He replied, walking the way back to his mouth.

-I need to make one thing clear before you get more excited and end up frustrated.

-What happened? - He broke up worried. - Are you going to tell me you never did that? - He joked,

-Of course already! - She patted his arm, laughing. - But I don't usually do that on the first date. It's been a long time since I left a relationship and I'm afraid of ruining things by going to bed with you right away. So I'm apologizing, but nothing is going to happen today.

-No problem, it's not like I just wanted this with you.

Hermione smiled in relief.

-But I can't help asking about when it's safe enough for you. - He shrugged.

\- Twelve meetings. I know it will probably be the record number of times you went out with the same person, but I'm not going to arrest you. If you want, fine. If not, it was good to see you again.

-I shouldn't have told you that, now you have a bad image of me. - He stole a kiss - I wait for the twelve dates.

-Eight.

-Eight? - He was surprised.

-If we are going to count every time we meet and leave we add four times. Only eight to twelve meetings to go.

-I thought you weren't good with numbers.

-I'm not good at betting, but with simple numbers yes.

Smiling, Oliver pulled her closer and hugged her body, kissing her mouth again - at a slower pace, enjoying her neck being held.

-I realized you asked for catuaba ... - He whispered against her ear, while sucking on her lobe.

-I needed the courage to propose that…. - Hermione scratched Oliver's chest, enjoying seeing goosebumps.

He invested in his neck once more, slowly sucking in an area where he knew it would be hidden, leaving a small mark, returning again to his mouth.

Good heavens, Hermione didn't remember how good it was to make out with someone like that! A little more and she would blow up her idea of twelve dates, and she was almost doing it when she felt a sequence of small kisses and the warmth of Oliver's embrace dissipated.

-I was serious when I said I had time. - He caressed his face. 

-I thought it was just an excuse to bring me home and try to stay with me.

-No, that was the cake rag. I made up that it was dirty just to give you a cuddle.

Hermione laughed sheepishly.

-But I really need to go. Can you accompany me to the apparition point? 

-It's right there in the hall.

unlocking the door, Hermione went down the stairs with Oliver, standing on tiptoe and stealing another kiss from the player, pulling him until he was stuck in the wall and in his arms. The kisses became more and more intense, with Oliver even wanting to tell the coach to be damned, just to kiss the woman's mouth all night.

-Hermione…. He groaned softly against her lips. - Do you want me to get a scold from the coach or not?

-I promise not to delay you anymore. - He released him with difficulty, giving a kiss on his cheek. - That was the last kiss I gave you today.

-We'll talk tomorrow, okay?

Hermione nodded, melting on the stairs when she saw him disappear. She felt like a teenager again kissing her veteran.


	5. Coig

Oliver hadn't felt so excited in a long time - not sexually speaking. It was weird that his chest would reverberate and float with just a few kisses exchanged, feeling like he was back at Hogwarts - a time when getting to kiss someone was quite a feat, and going on with the kisses even more. He was unable to sleep properly, standing up in the early hours of the morning. There was no point in pushing, he was simply not sleepy at all.

It was no surprise for him to be the first to arrive on the field that day, but he was too restless to stay home. Deciding to pass the time, he went into the meeting room and spent the next fifteen minutes staring at the tactic board - the same one he had set up with the coach the day before - thinking and rethinking several moves, reviewing the game in his mind . In the end, he had made some changes and notes to discuss with the coach when the first players started arriving.

\- Did you fall out of bed, Wood?

-Did you get out of here or spent the night looking at that painting?

-The season is starting, we need to study our moves. - He just said, going to get his broom in his closet and going to the field, getting warm.

Until then, that was Wood's normal mood.

The teammates only realized that something was only happening at lunchtime, when they tired of him smiling more at the turkey breast sandwich than actually eating it.

-What is it, Wood? Did you see a little blue bird?

-Did you put in your lunch?

-I didn't know you liked turkey breast so much.

Zachary Scrimgeour was the one who killed the charade, remembering the game weeks before.

-It's that woman, isn't it? He asked quietly to Oliver.

-What about her?

-You stayed with her, didn't you?

Oliver gave another smile before confiding to his partner.

-Stayed.

-And was it that good? He's acting almost like it's Valentine's Day and he's fallen into someone's potion!

-In fact…. We just kiss.

Zack looked in amazement at the captain of the team.

-As far as I know you're not just kisses. Come on, Wood! I'm tired of going out with you and I know your game. - And that was precisely the reason that worried his younger sister's interest in his captain so much.

He knew that Jasmine would be just fun, being discarded soon.

-I know, and how do I know that, Scrimgeour! - Oliver lost his hands through his hair. - I feel like I'm back at school, but ...- Oliver stopped, he was in fact back at school. - Actually, I think that's exactly it.

-School?

-Yeah, she was my freshman at Hogwarts. Maybe that's why I'm behaving like this, but…. She's different.

-Do you like her?

-It's still too early to say, but I want it to work. In these four meetings we had ... It only piqued my interest even more.

-Do you mean to say that it is closed for business?

-It was not a stay, we are leaving for real. At least for the next few weeks.

That was all that Zack needed to know to try to make sense of his younger sister's head.

***

_“Dear Hermione,_

_I don't think we'll be able to meet this week, things are looking forward to our next game next week. You will probably freak out with the moves I planned for the team, and I would love to see that. I would like you to come and stay until the end, we can leave after the game._

_With good morning greetings,_

_Oliver Wood ”_

Hermione smiled at the letter she received. It had been almost two weeks since they last went out - and consequently two weeks since I kissed anyone. Even before that meeting, it had been a considerable time since she had been with someone, so she could say with all her words:

Oliver Wood kissed well, very well.

Certainly, when thinking about it, she remembered him saying that he was a one-night stand - and considering his gamer status, that should be frequent in his life - but she didn't care. At least for those eight dates, they would be exclusive to each other, if he didn't get bored and broke up earlier than expected.

But she didn't have time and didn't even want to heat her head thinking about those possibilities. I had a Quidditch game to go to.

Loved Jesus.

He hadn't sent extra tickets that time, which meant he would have to go alone and endure who knows how long playing without an interpreter.

What didn't she do for a measly kiss, huh?

Hermione didn't have time to waste on daydreams, finishing getting ready, picking up her bag and apparating in front of the Puddlemere stadium. Oliver had explained briefly about the game-sharing scheme, and judging from his accounts, this would be the last time in a long time that they would play at home.

Sighing, Hermione headed for the entrance. As he searched for his ticket in the middle of the mess of his bag with an undetectable spell of expansion, he heard his name being called in the distance.

-Hermione? Are you really? - Harry Potter cut his way through the few people in front of him, looking scared at his friend.

-Hi harry.

-What are you doing here? You hate Quidditch.

-Field research. I am going to receive a rough book about a Quidditch novel and I thought I needed to understand more to be able to revise it.

-And why didn't you call us? You know you don't know anything about the game.

\- I read a book, Harry. I think I have enough knowledge to try to detect the moves.

-Quadribol through the centuries is not so explanatory, Hermione….

-You've been retired for years, Harry. I bet you've already forgotten half of what's written there.

Still arguing, the three headed for the bleachers. Hermione would not be alone in the VIP area, since her best friends and connoisseurs of the game were there.

-Gina, is it okay that I stayed here with you?

-Hermione, it's Quidditch. Do you really think we could hold hands and exchange kisses? It is each one for himself here.

-BEGINS SOON!

-.... Which means that I will be his translator this afternoon, while he plays the fanatic.

***

Fifty minutes of play. 

Fifty-one minutes of play.

Fifty-two minutes of play

Fifty-three minutes of play and Hermione already wanted to bewitch Harry Potter.

\- ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT ?!

-S GOALS, GOALS!

\- YOU WERE NOT SO DONKEY IN HOGWARTS, WOOD!

-The BALAC…. AEEWWWWWW !!!!!

-Neither am I going out with him, I'm doing this whole carnival… - Hermione whispered to Ginny, who laughed out loud.

-Hermione, even if you were newlyweds or twin brothers you would cheer that way. In fact….

-I don't cheer, I hope they don't get hurt so much. Couldn't you do that on the floor?

-That wouldn't be funny.

-WOOD, DON'T MAKE ME OUT OF RETIREMENT AND GO THERE TO SHOW YOU HOW TO DEFEND THE SHIT FROM THAT GOALS!

-Are you leaving then? Ginny asked, ignoring the gambling disaster that was taking place right in front of her.

-For the next two weeks.

Ginny looked at Hermione crookedly until she remembered what she had said once.

-Do you really take this 12 meetings seriously?

-Dear, he confessed that it is only one night. Do you really think I would miss the opportunity to go out with someone nice just because I let go on the first date? He may even disappear the next day, but I will be having fun and being distracted for twelve days.

They stopped talking as soon as they saw Oliver shoot like a rotating arrow towards the ground, and then go up with everything towards the opposing goal - only to be intercepted and hit by a bludger.

-I think today is not going to be the lucky date ... - Ginny hummed in her friend's ear, knowing that she was already cursing all generations of Quidditch players.

***

Oliver was a wreck. They had lost the game badly, leaving everyone with ego and some organs injured. He already felt bruises appearing on his ribs and arms, just as his head did not stop thinking about where he had gone wrong in planning. They had been hurt so much that the coach didn't even comment on anything, just sent everyone to the shower and excused himself for a good night's sleep.

When the cold water fell against his body, Oliver winced in pain. The most recommended would be a relaxing hot bath, but it was emanating so much heat that it couldn't work. Awake and sore, he dragged himself out of the locker room, going to the common exit of the stadium, noticing the female figure leaning against the wall waiting for him.

-Are you alright? Hermione asked the man cautiously.

-Knowing that I will hear about how I ventured? Not even.

-Actually, I didn't notice most of your suicide attempts, I was more interested in how to shut up Harry.

-He came?

-And you noticed your every mistake. He even threatened to abandon retirement and enter the field just to show you how to defend the goals.

-And look that he was a catcher….

-But you were the one who taught him, that should tell you something. It is the age? - She joked.

-You happen to be calling me old?

Hermione shrugged, smiling.

-I'm only four years older than you!

-If you spent most of my school years out of it, you are almost an old man.

Disgusted, Wood threatened to pull Hermione to him, being stopped by her.

-Do you really want us to be photographed?

Although they were relatively hidden, Wood did not want to compromise the recent relationship. Taking a step away, he returned to acting rationally.

-Where you want to go?

-I don't think going to a wizard establishment is a good choice. Surely you would be asked questions and by your state I bet you would get into a fight.

-The view you have of me is surreal, you know?

-Why don't we go to the Muggle world?

-I don't usually carry pounds in my wallet, you know? We would need to go to the bank first.

-Let me pay. A consolation prize for having lost the game.

-Because I have a feeling that you liked this?

-It only helps to prove my theory that Quidditch is dangerous and that it should be abolished from the face of the earth. - Hermione commented with an angelic smile, eliciting a laugh from Oliver. -We will?

Oliver intertwined his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand when he felt the sensation of being sucked in from the inside out of his navel. Although he was experienced in apparition, it took him some time to adapt to the darkness he encountered.

-If you wanted to take me to a dark corner, just tell me, the stadium is full of them. Oliver shook Hermione's hand, pulling her a little closer.

-And I bet you know each one of them, but I couldn't Apparate again in the middle of the street.

-How did you not take this care before? - Oliver spoke softly against her face, caressing her face.

Now that they were alone, they could reveal all the lack they had felt about each other. Whether or not those kisses exchanged two weeks earlier had stirred them more than expected, with them considering staying the rest of the night in the alley without lighting than in a public place.

Hermione just seized the moment, keeping her eyes closed while Wood scraped his lips over hers. Before he could actually kiss her, she opened her mouth, squeezing his hand.

-We were running away from death eaters. They had just taken over the Ministry and broke into Ron's brother's wedding. We were going to disappear after the party, but on the run I didn't have much time to concentrate on a sidewalk.

-I'm always surprised at how you guys went through so much ...

-We survived a war but I don't trust a broom…. - Hermione made a joke, pulling Oliver from the alley.

-Can I know where we are going?

-I thought maybe I was hungry after all that adrenaline. And since it wouldn't be smart to go to a wizard's restaurant right after you lose a game, I thought going to the Muggle world would do you good.

-Usually bring many guys here after games, is it? - He joked, letting go.

-Not as much as you take fans to dark corners. - She retaliated, knowing that both answers would be negative.

They walked no more than three blocks, with Hermione trying not to laugh at Oliver's frightened expressions at the cars and screens. It was all so different! But while Wood had his attention seized by the most normal things for non magicians, he himself was like a beacon that night to those closest to him.

A real handsome guy, with an expression of innocence on his face.

Completely disinterested in third parties, Oliver ignored all eyes, wondering what restaurant was entering.

-I also took the liberty of thinking that you could eat some crap today. Despite losing, you deserve it.

-You don't have to keep reminding me of this all the time, you know?

-Ah, yes I do. Just today I had bet that you would win!

-Is that serious ?! - He didn't believe her brain had failed math again.

But he did not judge, he himself had made a mistake in the calculations.

She just shrugged, pulling him into the establishment. Although it was relatively early, Mcdonald 's was quite empty even.

\- Ready to eat your first hamburger?

-It depends, what would a hamburger be?

-Meat with bread.

-So I'm very prepared.

It took about fifteen minutes for Oliver to understand the entire menu, with him waiting patiently at the table while Hermione placed orders. As soon as she joined him and showed him how to eat, he laughed at the cheese mustache that had formed on his face, with Wood quickly murmuring a cleansing spell to his own mustache, preventing his beard from getting dirty.

That dinner had been like a romantic banquet for the player. Others would certainly call a lot if he insisted on going to a diner, but Hermione didn't. She had done that precisely so that he would not be harassed by fans.

It was no wonder that when they found themselves alone in the alley again, Oliver pulled Hermione into his arms and attacked his mouth furiously - just as he had done two weeks earlier at his house - only to open his eyes and find himself in the darkness of the stairs of access to Hermione's house once again.

-I can invite you in if you promise to behave. She whispered against his mouth.

-I promise I won't advance the signal, but I don't guarantee anything about behaving.

With a smirk, Oliver came over and stole a calm kiss, depositing all his lethargy for dinner in his mouth, moving his mouth lazily against Hermione's.

That night Wood left shortly after ten o'clock, having spent most of his time glazed on television, following the program he had begun to watch in the cafeteria.

Hermione didn't care about that at all. Just having a male companion in his apartment other than Harry already improved his mood and changed the environment.

She hoped very much that Oliver Wood wasn't playing with her during those six remaining dates.


	6. Sia

-And then? Can I already know what will be our destination today? - Hermione asked with her eyes covered by Oliver's hands, as she walked with difficulty on the sidewalk.

-Just a little more, I promise you will like it. - And he replied with his accent accented, close to his ear.

With a shiver all over her body, Hermione immediately knew that they were in Scotland - the only place where the man allowed himself to use and abuse his accent. I didn't know if it was because of the way he spoke, because of his proximity or because of the cold wind that was hitting his face, but his whole body was shivering and quite aware of Oliver Wood's proximity.

This was their tenth date in the past two months. Unfortunately they had to take a break from the games in the last few weeks, due to some trips by Oliver with the team to play in other stadiums. Even though they were far away, they continued to exchange letters - at least he sent them, since sometimes the response time was late, causing him to have already changed his location. Knowing news of his own and receiving some photographs through the sports section of the daily prophet, Hermione had a lot to occupy himself with in the nearly three weeks he had been away. Most of the time he spent reviewing the romance between the veela and a witch, needing to install a small towel just under his nose due to the high dose of crying cries while working. It was so sad and dramatic, but so good.

-Sure you're not kidnapping me?

-I don't think you'd like to be kidnapped. Besides, I probably wouldn't have warned you that I would take you to a nice place.

-But you didn't say.

-So I'm saying now. Ready?

Before she could open her eyes, Oliver had already removed his hands from his vision, allowing her to see in front of him. An extensive lake covered the entire perimeter, as far as his eyes could see. A large clearing covered its surroundings, with the exception of the large stone building directly in front of it. The cold wind against his skin indicated that at some point in the day the weather could turn, turning into a storm. Finally realizing where they were, Hermione turned excitedly to the player, who was anxious about his reaction.

-Is it Loch Ness ?! - Hermione was very excited, almost like a child with a new toy.

-I was that obvious? - Oliver asked himself amused, wrapping his arms around the woman in front of him. 

-Not really. Me…. I had never been here other than Hogwarts and that cafe, so this is ... incredible.

\- I knew you would. - Oliver smiled next to Hermione, approaching for a kiss.

Unfortunately, they managed to exchange only a chaste kiss, since a strong shouting was present in the environment, causing Hermione to shake from head to toe, afraid of what it would be.

-It's nothing big ... - He whispered against her lips. - It's just one…. How do you say? Tour bus.

-I didn't know that wizards traveled on the walking bus for excursions ...

-And we don't travel, we use port keys. But we are in the Muggle area, wizards do not believe much in the monster's story. It is just a lake for us.

-And what are the reasons for not believing? It is very plausible that at some point there was a creature here and a muggle saw it.

They had broken free, walking side by side to the extent of a stone bridge across the lake to the large stone building. She was unsure whether to call it a mansion or a castle, looking very old. Despite appearing to be smaller than the Malfoy Mansion, at certain points there were towers where cannons could easily be placed, with traces of a fortress. Currently a gate was positioned on the border between the bridge and the entrance to the territory, with a guard watching its passage. They were so entertained with each other that they didn't even notice the exact moment they held hands, walking in an intimate way through the area. When Hermione finally noticed Oliver's fingers on hers, she tried to disentangle herself in embarrassment - only to be pulled back in a clear warning that he was aware of where his hand was.

Shrugging, Hermione continued to hold hands with him, just watching the environment around him. Although it was still mid-morning, the lake was quite full, with charter buses arriving at full speed. If it was a special date she could not say, only that she was extremely jealous of a five-year-old boy with a Nessi-shaped cap.

May Oliver never find out about it, or laugh at it until he can't take it anymore.

Following in the same footsteps of all tourists, the couple (could they be called that?) Walked to the parapet of the bridge, leaning under it. Even though there was nothing in the depths of the lake, his view was breathtaking. Now, if it was because of the beauty of the place or its company, she couldn't say for sure.

-I can't understand what you see too much here. - Oliver commented as if he wanted nothing. - It's a very beautiful place, but I'm sure the castle's residents don't like all this strange approach.

It was a castle, then.

-How can you know so much? The entrance to the property is restricted not long after the middle of the bridge, there is no way to be disturbed.

-The simple fact that half the world is watching you from the other side of the lake is very uncomfortable for me. Other than the risks of ending up seeing some accidental magic, or being able to overcome the protections of the property.

\- It could be a Muggle property.

"I'm a purebred, not a muggle, Hermione." - Oliver spoke simply, getting lost in the landscape.

She wanted to struggle to understand the content of that statement.

-For a second I thought you were saying that this is your home ... - She made a joke, laughing at the silly thought.

-She is and is not. It is my parents' property. I lived in it until I joined the Puddlemere and believe me, it is not cool when Muggles think of making night expeditions by the lake. My father always managed to chase them away, but anything we do just increases the monster's expectation.

Hermione did not hear half of what he had said. Had he taken her to her parents' house ?! Well, not exactly. It was just a coincidence that Scotland's biggest tourist spot was in front of his home.

-And something tells me that you yourself have made many monsters appear around here.

Smiling accomplices, Oliver whispered in his ear a simple….

-Some… - Followed by a brief kiss on her hair. - But did you know that the sighted creature was not a monster or whatever you say?

-And do you know what it was? I thought you weren't born at the time, it doesn't look so old….

-Ha-ha-ha, you cute girl. - Oliver frowned at the youngest, making her tickles. - Obviously I'm not that old, not least because he was first seen in the 16th century. At least really seen, since a dragon doesn't live that many centuries.

-A dragon?

-IS. It is almost certain that he was lost and very disoriented, as he found it safe enough to seek shelter in an open lake.

-It makes no sense. He would see predators and danger approach, he would have attacked instead of just swimming around.

-And he certainly would have done, had he not been seriously injured. We think that the only reason he allowed himself to be so vulnerable was precisely because he was very hurt. Maybe he couldn't see the problem, and just considered it as his home.

-But for that he would have to be blind. - She found out.

-Exactly. It was a very complicated time for them, they had been sighted by Muggles three centuries before and have been chased ever since. It was not surprising to be so hurt.

The whole conversation had carried Hermione to a much deeper place in her mind. She had flown over a blind dragon and thrown herself into a lake, could he be the monster they talked about so much? Even if it didn't make sense, she had inadvertently been reminded of that dark moment in her life, unable to hold the chill in her voice.

-That is…. Seriously? - His voice was contained.

-No, but I needed to see your face. And then? Do you think I can do well writing novels? - Oliver played with his own joke, noting that it might not have been that funny. - Did something happen? Were you angry that it wasn't true?

-Which part is not true ...?

-About dragons, that really is my parents' house. What happened?

-For a few moments I thought I could have been responsible for Nessi's last appearance….

-For that you would have had contact with some dragon, and as far as I know, you have horror of height and everything that has wings.

-You didn't used to read the newspaper a lot during the war, did you?

-Why do you say that?

-The Gringotts theft. We only managed to escape because they had a dragon protecting the most important coffers. We had to ride him to help him out of the underground, flying to a safe point. I don't know for sure where we ended up, but when we left him he was flying over a lake, and he had no way of understanding why, well, he was blind. Do you understand what I say?

-That was a unique coincidence, I swear. If there were really any monsters here, it was many centuries ago. Today at most what can happen is the giant squid fleeing Hogwarts and taking a vacation here.

The confusion around them only increased, pressing them even more against the parapet and consequently on each other. As much as they wanted to kiss, it was very difficult to get in the mood with so many tourists around them. So they did the only thing possible in that crowd.

-How did you make Nessi appear? - Hermione whispered to Oliver, who just widened his eyes in amusement.

-Do you really want me to do magic here in front of everyone?

-Is afraid?

-Yes, a little bit to tell the truth. Usually I was in my room when I decided to get out of boredom, but here ...

Before he could protest further, he saw Hermione's lips part and whisper something. It was not a request for affection or kiss, but judging by the commotion at his side, he could already bet on what it was. As he turned to the lake, he saw what everyone was looking at: the suspicious movement very close to his old house, with large circles of water emerging.

-It's the monster!

-It's Nessi's first appearance in this century!

-Judith, where's my camera? My camera, Judith!

-You do not exist…. - Oliver whispered in Hermione's ear, creating more waves in the water.

Like years before, it created movements in the water, in order to give the impression of something moving. Deciding to continue what Hermione had started, he guided the waves towards the bridge, holding the audience's attention. While some swore standing together to see the monster pass under the bridge, others were surprised by the extensive air bubble that burst, wetting those closest to them.

-I never thought I would be watching Hermione Granger breaking rules! I thought you would just have your stories.

-Don't see it as a personal breach of mine, but as ours. You were responsible for several appearances, and since I'm not sure if I went during the war, I now have my finding. But, you know what? I always thought the Loch Ness monster was cuter.

-Hey! What did you mean by that ?!

But Hermione had already blended into the crowd.

After all, had she compared him to a monster or called him handsome?

***

It was approaching mid-afternoon when the weather started to turn. The icy wind from before took on greater proportions, bringing with it thick clouds - both dark and white - giving strong indications of the storm that would certainly fall within the next few hours. But until he arrived, tourists continued to search the lake for more evidence, giving all the privacy that Wood and Granger sought.

He had once again eaten Muggle fast food, feeling uncomfortable at first with the soda. Why would they put bubbles in a juice? In addition to having tasted for the first time in all his years as a resident of the lake, the hot dog shaped like Nessi. Unlike Hermione, he was not ashamed to express how satisfied he was with something so themed.

But lunch was long gone, leaving only the rest of the day to enjoy. Away from everything and everyone, it was just what public figures like them wanted most in their moments of intimacy. They were no longer embarrassed to moor in that beautiful view - no matter how crowded with tourists it was.

-I never thought that I could have such a calm encounter in my life…. - Olíivo commented between one kiss and another.

-They used to be very agitated? Wait, don't answer me. I don't think I want to know….

\- Not in that sense, Hermione! But this is the first time in a long time that I have been seeing someone and I have no photographer following me. It's comforting to know that I won't be on the cover of a gossip magazine the next day.

-I have no idea what this is like. I've been a subject of gossip since I was fifteen in the triwizard tournament. Since they invented that I was dating Harry, I have never had rest.

-So I think I get points here for giving you a quiet date, right?

-This will depend on your definition of quiet ... - Hermione commented due to the screams of the tour guides, calling back to the buses.

-I think it's more like one where I can kiss you without worrying about exposure or anything else, just with us….

And after melting completely, Hermione felt her lips being taken by Olivers's with passion and affection. It was not daring at all, quite the contrary. That kiss showed all the peace and serenity they felt at the moment, even if combined with the distant screams and cold wind on their backs. Carefully, Oliver hugged Hermione's waist, while holding her jaw, being hugged in return. There was nothing else in the world, just the soft movements of his lips, with a timid encounter between his tongues.

It might not be for Hermione, but this was a very significant date for Oliver. This was the first time he had brought a girl with him to his parents' property, and on top of that he kissed her. They weren't technically at their house, but if they used binoculars they would certainly see it by the lake - even more so if news of an apparition had spread. It was also the first time he had spent so much time with someone and to be honest, Oliver was enjoying the company a lot. Nor did the stipulated twelve dates to go to bed go through his mind, he would wait as long as it took. If it was months, so be it. 

He hadn't felt free in a long time.

But as promised, the storm came, and it came with great force. Within seconds the strong winds turned to thunderstorms, which in turn began to collapse on them. Startled, the two quickly parted, noticing the chaos that was forming around them. The bridge and field were emptying out quickly, with buses leaving in a row. They needed to look for a shelter to apparate to, but the clearing where they had appeared earlier had cars and buses, and it would take a long time to get through the trees - apart from the risk that this posed with a storm like that.

-Come with me. - Oliver grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the gate, not realizing the fright of taking possession of her face.

Hermione got carried away, nervous about having to deal with Wood's parents that day, but she didn't want to be soaked more than she already was. Accompanying him, he saw when the guard blocked their passage, needing half a dozen words to clear the passage. Since Wood almost never used the Muggle ticket, there was no way for the security guard to recognize him right away. Once on the property, the two ran to the castle and as soon as they were protected from the downpour they burst out laughing.

-Don't worry, my parents are not at home. They left on their second honeymoon. - He warned, reassuring her.

-And I suppose they didn't suspect that you would bring someone home.

-I think they've lost hope of that a long time ago, to tell you the truth.

So many things said and unspoken, but full of meaning.

-Can dry in my old room, I need to open the flu net for later.

\- Aren't you going to dry yourself?

-Believe me, I'm more than used to being soaked here.

And with indications of where the room would be, Hermione searched the room, finally finding it. He was quite simple and much less Quidditch than she would have imagined. But as he said earlier, it had a head-to-toe window that overlooked the lake. Too engrossed in the movements of the water, Hermione forgot about herself, only coming to herself when she felt heating spells through her body.

-Now I understand why so many monsters have appeared. It is impossible to look and do nothing ... - She said, still mesmerized.

-Someone needed to keep the legend alive…. - Oliver came up behind the woman, kissing her neck. - Can I do something?

-What?

-I always wanted to kiss someone in my room. - His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, but they only served as an incentive.

-Then we can't leave you at ease.

There were no spaces for daring and eager kisses that day, just loving and romantic, with all the respect they had for each other. Oliver wanted to do more than kiss in his teenage room, but he wouldn't propose that. Not when she showed signs of being so adamant.

In the late afternoon he took her home, satisfied with the happy smile on her face.


	7. Seached

After the return from Scotland, Hermione and Oliver remained silent for a few days. Not because they fought or were frightened by the intensity and speed of events, but because they were too engrossed in their work. With the publication deadline approaching, Hermione started working overtime, even exchanging correspondence and shouting until after eleven at night with her current author. Disagreements and cries aside, The Chronicles of a D'Fay would be released in two days, with a rush having settled in your apartment. Boxes and boxes of books arrived at all times, with Hermione feeling suffocated for brief moments. 

With the lack of time imminent, it was agreed with the author that she should personally go to her apartment to sign a series of publications - a risky step, but Hermione assured that it would be a sales success. Sofiana arrived shortly before noon, spending the entire afternoon at the publisher's house. He just had peace of mind with the promise of a revolutionary continuation, promising to change everyone's opinion about Claude D'Fay (at least his fingers crossed saying otherwise).

It was after seven at night, and his training was long over. Oliver could have gone home, but Zack had asked his company to go to the broom shop in Diagon Alley. Yours had twisted its axis and only gave wooden horses in the air - being completely impossible to continue in the championship and even to lean against it without risking a fatality. As he had nothing better to do, Oliver accepted the request, thinking that they would go to Beco's broom shop, but he was surprised when they entered a store with more varieties of sports.

-They manage to make a better price than the other.

Fair. Economy was never too much.

-Do you think it's repaired or is it better to buy a new one? - Zack asked the seller, after explaining his story.

-We can even fix it, but once the magic core has been touched, it doesn't return to what it was before. We can distort the axis, but it will always try to return to the twisted state, understand?

-And how much is a new one coming out?

\- Between 100 and 300 galleons. As he is a professional player and is in the league this year, I would suggest one of the most recent and renowned.

-Don't be a cow hand, Scrimgeour. You get the value of ten new brooms! - Oliver teased his friend when he saw his reluctance.

-She was my first broom…. I don't think it's fair to switch to another one so suddenly ...

-So the twist is justified, she must be at least thirteen years old working straight!

-You'll be able to keep it as a souvenir, Zack. Who knows, maybe one day she will be able to participate in a Puddlemere exhibition? The broom that gave wooden horses in the field? - Oliver comforted his friend.

-Could you show me the options then, please?

It was at least fifty minutes in the store before Zachary finally made a decision and bought his new broom - to the relief of the manager, who practically closed the store with them inside. When they left, Oliver touched himself wherever he was, mentally calling himself a donkey for not having noticed before. With a quick survey, he realized that the light from the window above the store was still on.

-What happened, Wood? You suddenly stopped walking.

-You can go, I'll go somewhere ...

-But we are not at the apparition point and all stores are closed ...

-It's not a store, Zack. - Oliver said at last, checking the light on.

Zack laughed at the perception. 

-How long have you been leaving?

-Two and a half months.

-WOW! That's your record, isn't it?

-And I wish you wouldn't let that spread, please. I've managed to keep it secret until now, so if you open your mouth… ..

-You'll cut me off the starting lineup, I bet. I won't open my mouth, I forget until I came here with you.

-Thanks man.

-Did anyone say anything? I heard something, but I don't see anyone! ”Zachary ignored Wood's presence, walking away.

With a smile on his face, Wood sneaked to the small next door in the store, then got it. After remembering that Hermione would most likely not listen to him, he opened it and went up the thirty steps, knocking on the door again. 

Hermione was surprised at the knock on the door, no one had ever done that. Strangely, she left Sofiana finishing signing the last book and went to the entrance, startled when she opened it.

Oliver remembered that she had practically called him a monster on the last date, but he didn't know if slamming the door in his face was a good thing.

-Hermione? - He spoke against the wood, only to see it open again and leave, taking a few steps down. - What there was?

-We have a big release tomorrow, the author is finishing signing the books.

-I thought your job was over ...

-I don't have time to finish these last few days ... But what are you doing here?

-I came with a friend in the store next door and I took the opportunity to come and see you. Did I do wrong? You don't even need to answer, I already know from your reception.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to close the door on your face. I was scared for not waiting for you, but ...

-Miss Granger? - The voice was present. - I finished the last book. What time should we meet tomorrow?

-At 11am in Flourish and Blours! Hermione shouted from the stairs.

And with a noise, they were alone.

-You will have a full day tomorrow, I better let you rest. - Oliver kissed his forehead, rehearsing his way to the apparition point.

-No! All I need now is distraction. If you leave me alone, I will be tempted to go back to work.

And with that request, Oliver had no way to refuse. Helping to keep all the books in his office in his office, he liked to know his house a little more, to know it a little more. In contrast, Hermione had only one thing in mind: to kiss him until she forgot his name. She loved her job, but just because she was so excited about the release, everything became stressful.

-What do you want to do? - Oliver asked in innocence, being received with a breathtaking kiss.

He was so surprised that he didn't even remember how to kiss in the first few seconds, completely fumbling. He had to step back a little and breathe properly to understand correctly what the woman's intentions were. Once located, Oliver Wood put into practice all his oral experience. With a pull on his waist and another on his neck, Oliver sensuously slid his tongue against parted lips, gently pulling the hair on the back of his neck when he felt his tongue dancing against hers. With a shiver from head to toe, Hermione threw the weight of her body against the player's, sliding her nails down his ribs and scalp.

The first growl came from Oliver, who tightened his grip on Hermione's thin waist. Needing to breathe, he pulled away from her mouth, making a trail of wet kisses up to her ear, where he sucked with all his will and skill the female lobe, enjoying having to hold Hermione in his arms so she wouldn't collapse. That alone was enough for her to lose control of her mental faculties, pulling him toward the couch. As soon as she felt the furniture against her feet, she threw herself, pulling it together. It only took a few seconds for them to settle better: Hermione's headrest, space on the couch so that Oliver wouldn't crush her.

But she was out of the box. Completely carried by the older man's tongue, she lost control of her hands and took them to the hem of his shirt, pulling it hard. Only when he saw the defined breastplate that he touched what he had done, but ignored it. Groaning at the sight, she didn't protest when she felt herself being pulled out, kissing him back. Gradually the situation surrendered to a chaotic level, where it was no longer known who was who. Amid that mess of mouths, tongues and fingers, Oliver found his way to Hermione's target neck, shivering with every sigh and moan she released (especially in the area next to her jugular where she unwittingly ended up leaving a small mark). With an encouragement from his pelvis and nails, he went down a little further, pulling the strap of her bra down,

-Wood….

That groan said so many things…. Returning to his original point, Oliver could not stand it and kissed the exposed part of her breasts, allowing himself to be carried away by his entire body posture. But he knew that as much as she had drawn him here, it was his tiredness that spoke, not his rationality. Gradually he separated from the woman, covering her body.

Hermione didn't need to say anything, she was aware of what they had both done, being satisfied by the player's perception of respecting her and getting out of that situation.

-I will have to travel in the next two weeks, we have games in Ireland. It will probably be difficult to talk, but I will write to you as soon as possible.

-If the launch is good, I won't be able to rest for the next few weeks either.

-I know it may be a little early, but do you want to go with me to the Quidditch Awards? - Oliver let go of nothing.

-But isn't she almost a month from now?

-That's why I said it could be a little early. Do you want?

-Someone who hates Quidditch at a Quidditch-only event? I would love.

Smiling complicitly, Oliver finished dressing, kissing her one last time before leaving.

***

That Sunday lunch at Toca was quite interesting. Bill and Fleur announced their first pregnancy, Percy had proposed marriage to Audrey the night before, and Charlie kept looking at a particular person. He could not say when that had started, but he had spent the past two months thinking beyond the considerably healthy Hermione Granger. As far as he knew and remembered she was like a sister to him, since he was best friends with his younger brothers - and heavens, he had already dated with Ron for a while! Would the youngest serve his head on a silver platter if he knew the kinds of thoughts he was having with his ex girlfriend?

Charlie until he tried, but he always thought about Hermione again. Whether in your spare time, or during work. Far be it from a dragon! But Norberto was still in the reserve where he worked, and knowing how much she had risked to save that poor fire-breathing baby warmed her heart.

It wouldn't hurt to probe her, would it? Despite everything, he himself had already noticed the way she looked at him sometimes.

Deciding to take the first step, he did the obvious:

-Gina, honey, can you come here for a minute? - He called the youngest to a far corner.

-Did something happen, Charlie? - She found the request strange.

-It happened. Can you answer a little thing?

-What?

-Hermione is no longer with Ron, is she?

-Charlie, you know that they finished about four years ago….

-So she is single?

It took Ginny a few seconds to finally understand what the eldest wanted to know.

-Would you be interested in her by any chance?

-Maybe more than I would like…. - He was sincere.

Ginny's expression hadn't been very good.

-Shit, Charlie….

-I know she is our brother's ex, and our age difference is almost five years, but….

\- Couldn't you have realized that two months ago ?!

-What do you mean by that?

-Probably what you understand. If it were two months ago, you would have all the chances in the world, only I know how crazy she is for you, but now…. She's seeing someone.

-Do you know if things are serious between them?

-CHARLIE!

\- Asking doesn't hurt!

-No, I don't know. Maybe she doesn't even know what's going on. Are you really interested in her?

-Yea.

-So I recommend you wait a little longer. I'm sure she will soon have an answer about their relationship.

The next time Hermione is raving about Charlies' movements at Toca Gina she could tell the truth.

Yes, Hermione. He's surrounding you. No, Hermione. You can't just leave Oliver just because Charlie winked at you.


	8. Ochd

A white V-neck shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. Wand kept in the wand compartment on the jacket sleeve. Tidy hair, trimmed beard. After another look in the mirror, Oliver Wood was finally ready to leave the house. He had come back from a trip after two exhausting weeks taking and beating the Irish teams, surprising Hermione with an invitation to leave.

No cafes or dinners, he wanted to go to a party that night. He made the invitation the same day he returned home, receiving the answer not long after. So did Hermione Granger also like to go to clubs? With the request not to be an arranged meeting, she had accepted without further ado - eliciting a laugh from Oliver, since the fateful arranged meeting had been responsible for the beginning of the bid of the two.

It was Saturday night, and by that time Hermione would most likely be waiting for him at the agreed address. Since it was not a romantic dinner or a more serious date, he had seen no need to pick her up at home, but promised to wait when he arrived at the club.

Unfortunately he had fought with his wardrobe earlier, where when trying to fix the creak of the door he had magically locked it permanently, it took almost an hour of struggle before he finally opened the doors again. Oliver needed another bath after sweating like a pig in that battle.

Almost forty minutes late, Wood Apparated in front of the nightclub, noting the line that stretched across the block. It only took a quick survey to find Hermione standing in the middle of it, a worried expression on her face. She was just magnificent! Unlike the other women present, she did not wear extremely short, tight clothing to attract attention. Okay, that purple dress was smaller and tighter than he had ever considered seeing her wear, in addition to her concentrated eye makeup. His wild, wavy hair gave the final touch, along with his lost expression. Out of breath, Oliver approached the woman, pulling her out.

-I'm sorry for the delay, I had some domestic problems that prevented me from leaving home earlier…. What are you doing there?

-Waiting in line? - She answered the obvious.

-I realized that, but why?

-I can't just walk in, Oliver!

-Of course you can. Are you with me, forgot? Aside from being Hermione Granger, no one would stop you. He took her hand in his, taking it out of line.

Despite the irritable looks, Oliver was not disturbed.

-I don't think I would have that kind of privilege here in Scotland.

-You saved the wizarding world, Hermione. In any magical establishment you have priority.

-But I don't think it's right to skip the line.

-We are not skipping the line, you who were in the wrong place. Didn't I mention that we have VIP bracelets? in the invitation?

-No.

-Well, this nightclub is known among players for being a safe place for gossip. Whenever we want privacy we come here.

-Privacy, is it?

-If we went to any other nightclub, we certainly would not have peace of mind all night, besides being news tomorrow.

-I feel honored to have been invited to such a noble establishment.

With a laugh, Oliver continued to hold his hand, introducing himself to the security guard. With a quick spell, his wrists sported a golden ring - indicating his position in the club. Despite the schedule, it was incredibly crowded, with them having a little trouble getting past the central lane and up the stairs that would lead up to the second floor. The difference in capacity was striking, making it easy to breathe in the VIP area. The dark environment with strategic light, added to the floor's exclusivity, guaranteed all the privacy that anyone could have. Journalists were completely barred on the stairwell, only having a scoop if someone did something on the railing - which hardly happened.

-Relief… - Hermione gripped the player's wrist tightly. - Is that Whoopi Goldberg ?!

-I told you it was very exclusive ... - He laughed softly at the woman's shining eyes.

Stunned by the atmosphere of celebrities, Hermione temporarily forgot that she was also known, refraining from ending up tying anyone. It was an environment safe from harassment, if she did something like that she would be expelled from there. 

-I'll get something to drink. - Oliver announced, leaving the woman alone.

Heavens, what did you do even when meeting at nightclubs? The last one who had gone there had resulted in a strategic escape, but in return it was not the first time going out with Oliver. She didn't need to be anxious like that, but the simple fact that it was the twelfth date left her hair on end - in the best sense of all. She had practically forgotten her name, and so anxious that she was - envying the calm that Oliver conveyed. It was not an obligation, but the fact that she had been in the drought for so long mixed with the experience that Wood had made her uncomfortable.

But if he had stayed with her for those three months it was because he felt at least something, then his experience would not matter. Right? Not that he had done it a few times, but compared to the image that he himself had painted and embroidered of himself, along with being four years older than she already could imagine that she was the little grasshopper of the situation.

-On here. - Oliver handed her a blue drink, while he kept his whiskey.

The taste was not so strong, it was even sweet.

-I didn't know how I liked the drink, I just saw you having tea, and I don't think they would serve anything like that here.

-I don't like anything very strong, but something tells me that sometime this one will hit.

-That's why I wouldn't recommend turning around the way you're doing. Did something happen? It seems nervous to me.

-The last days were crazy at the publisher and at Floreios e Borrões. As I predicted, the book was a success and they are already demanding a continuation.

-But that doesn't happen overnight, does it?

-Take a long time, at least six months. And if on the one hand I need to answer fan letters by charging a second book, I need to calm the author who freaked out so successfully and stopped with the sequel. It was a very stressful week.

-So I think it was a good thing to have asked you to leave the house a little?

\- Certainly. Hermione took another sip of her drink, leaning against the parapet.

Oliver snuck his hand in his and pulled it from there, leading to the opposite wall.

-Privacy, remember? - He reminded her with a little smile.

-I wonder how many you have brought here with that excuse.

-Not many, just twenty-seven. - He joined the game.

-Very discreet, hardly anyone knows about here then.

-Only the most special ones are invited. - Oliver threatened to pin his body to the wall, drinking more of his whiskey.

-I am flattered to be one of them then.

-You are not one of them. You and she. - He declared stealing a kiss, taking care not to let the glasses fall.

Hermione did not take that talk seriously. They were in a club, drinking, not even a marriage proposal would be true under those conditions. Stirred by the heated kisses, Hermione pushed at Oliver's chest and finished drinking from her glass, becoming looser.

About half an hour later she was tall enough to dance with someone who was not part of her internal cycle of friendships. From the reduced view, Hermione felt confident enough to threaten a few steps: back and forth. Back and forth, Hip to one side, hip to the other. Snaking like a snake, Hermione Granger entered her own private bubble, forgetting about the world around her. If it were a veela, that would be the moment that would release charm for all those closest to you - and even if it wasn't one, it was exactly what happened. Running a hand through her hair with her eyes closed, only concerned with curling her hips back and forth, she was unaware of the environment around her.

Oliver was leaning against the bar, just watching the woman from afar. I didn't want to be the annoying guy who wouldn't let go of the escort girl for the entire date, so I had preferred not to accompany her when she wanted to dance. He was overwhelmed by the sight, wondering if the woman had traces of mermaids in her family tree. The way Hermione moved sensually, not even noticing the world around her, held him more and more, but not just him. Oliver had already noticed at least three men and two women drying it from a distance, with at least one rehearsing an attempt. He was not possessive, but he wanted to show everyone that she was already with him.

Taking steady steps, he did not blink at grabbing his waist and gluing his trunks, dancing close to his back. Hermione was startled and almost walked away, but she heard a…

-It's me…. - Along with kisses on your shoulder, relaxing and dancing again.

Although she felt ashamed of being ripped out of her bubble, Oliver's suggestive hips together her hands and kisses took her concentration elsewhere. So this was what it was like to dance with someone else? They seemed more to want to merge into each other right there in the middle - which was strange in itself. Embarrassed by all that, Hermione turned in a rush, about to comment on the shame she felt when she felt her mouth being taken by an overwhelming kiss. Everything she had considered talking to the player evaporated from her mind, only having enough neurons to grab her neck and match her height. If she thought it was too intimate a dance before, she didn't even think she was ashamed of that almost pornographic kiss.

But just as Wood had said, no one cared. I mean, none other than the boy who was rehearsing an attempt. 

Privacy and freedom were taken very seriously.

Once they started the sequence of kisses, they took time to separate and just did it because they were thirsty. Drinks and hours later, they were more than thirsty for more. Hermione realized it was time to leave when she felt her body being thrown hard on the wall next to the bathroom, with Oliver's body pressing against hers. In a mixture of arms, hands and tongues, it was not known where one started and the other ended. The burning, warm kisses increased intentions every second, eliciting groans as they were passed to the neck. Trying to control himself as much as possible, Hermione pulled Oliver to her, but it was not enough anymore. They had two options: the bathroom (which was closest) or getting out of there. As willing as she was to accept absolutely anything Wood asked for at the moment,

-Wood…. - She tried to push his body, but because he whispered her name in the middle of the loud music, Oliver did not understand very well what she wanted, being necessary to use more force for him to separate.

-What's it? - He didn't think straight for a long time, just having his head on a specific thing.

-Want to get out of here? - She whispered in his ear, taking exactly five seconds for him to understand.

-In your house? - He asked with a smile, walking away to pay the bill when he received the statement.

***

The time window between the invitation and the apparition on Hermione's staircase took no more than ten minutes. Seized by the violent passion that had taken hold of both their existence, they managed to enter the apartment without tripping over the steps, but once inside it was a different story. Hermione more than immediately glued Oliver to the wall and kissed his mouth as if his life depended on it, leaving him a little distraught. Not wanting to look ugly, Oliver held the woman's jaw until she stopped kissing him, to look deep in his eyes and kiss her again with all the intensity promised. A little more restrained, Hermione let Oliver manage the situation, until he reversed his positions.

Again cornered on the wall, Hermione surrendered to him - not without first taking off her jacket and shirt. Facing that partially defined chest, she swallowed, feeling her body heat up, her ears ringing and the feeling of being in a cubicle. It wasn't training, it was really going to happen. She was so immersed in her personal outbreak that she just felt Oliver lower the top of her dress, getting rid of her bra. He returned to reality when he felt his breasts stick to the player's chest, with his mouth once again being taken.

With a strong shiver, Hermione raised her hands to Oliver's hair, pulling hard, listening to a grunt of response. When she felt her hand caress her exposed breasts during the kiss, she was taken by _tchaki tchaki *_ and gave his hands a life of their own. Abandoning the man's hair, they flew to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning them blindly. When she finally managed to get rid of the button, she lowered it enough for him to help her, but also to turn her on her back. With kisses being spread left and right over her shoulder and neck, Oliver could do whatever he wanted with her, which she wouldn't complain about. With one hand she lifted the rest of the dress, with the other massaging her breasts. The moans and sighs that came out of Hermione's mouth were all he needed to hear, surprising her by sliding himself into her calmly. Panting in surprise, Hermione didn't expect to be penetrated at that moment, but at the same time it was all she needed. He felt his thrusts slow, making her get used to his size (not that she needed to,

Oliver sighed softly, hiding his face in the crook of Hermione's neck. It had been worth every second of waiting! She was so hot and so tight ... But when he tried to stock harder, he saw the woman loosen up and turn around, kissing him again. Okay, maybe he was thinking with the wrong head when he thought that fucking Hermione Granger against a wall was appropriate at that time of the championship. Amid his delusions, he returned to reality when he felt something wet against his member, opening his eyes and finding Hermione sucking him slowly. With a loud groan at the sight, he had to lean against the wall while holding his hair. Hermione had the perfect speed and skill for them, her movements with her tongue mixed with her mouth made him tiptoe begging for more.

But Oliver didn't want to come anytime soon, soon causing Hermione to get up. Before she protested, he stuck his tongue in her mouth, giving her a breathtaking kiss. His silly hands did not stop, exploring each other's body, until he pulled her onto his lap, pinning him to the wall tightly. Hermione was going crazy when she felt Oliver's head hit her entrance, begging for passage. When he released her mouth, she practically ordered them to go to the bedroom.

-Just tell me where it is.

And with their instructions they were crashing into the furniture, not getting tired of kissing. As soon as Oliver located the bed, he laid her down carefully, taking off his pants and shoes that were still in the middle of her leg, while she got rid of the dress and panties. Once totally naked, Oliver crawled on top of her, making a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts, where she was willing to kiss them and suck her nipples. Hermione's moans have intensified over time, with her hair being a nest for a long time by tugging. But Oliver didn't care, he had been dying to snap at them for two weeks, since they smashed too hard on his couch. It was contradictory, if you were so eager to suck your breasts, why had he fucked her on the wall BEFORE doing what he wanted so badly? But he hadn't thought coherently in a long time, just letting go of the woman when he saw that she was too close to the edge.

-Relief….! - Hermione made a very ugly scowl.

\- Have you taken any contraceptive potion? - If the answer was negative, he would need to use a temporary spell.

-Since we started to leave. Is that you?

-Also. 

But it was obvious that it was not exclusive to their relationship. Oliver went out with a lot of women, he should have the potion with his breakfast, but not that Hermione cared or cared about it at the moment. That meantime gave Wood a chance to really notice Granger's body: not too big but not too small breasts sprawled up and down his rib cage. Thick thighs, its mound completely smooth and its folds definitely soaked. When he noticed his own body, Oliver also noticed that where she was supported, she was wet, causing a shiver all over her spine. With a feline smile on his face, he lay on top of her, kissing her mouth passionately, smiling even more when he felt her back being hugged. Without notice, Oliver once again tucked himself inside Hermione, moaning at the woman. Once settled, he began to stock slowly, giving priority to the kisses on his mouth - an addiction he had discovered that day - increasing speed as his back was destroyed by sharp nails. Needing to breathe, Hermione pulled away, sighing audibly, pressing herself against his body. Increasing his strength, Oliver hid his face on his neck, leaving large reddish marks on the white skin, along with breathless groans on his part. Despite being inside her tightly, it wasn't enough yet, he needed to hold her in his arms. giving priority to the kisses on his mouth - an addiction he had discovered that day - increasing speed as his back was destroyed by sharp nails. Needing to breathe, Hermione pulled away, sighing audibly, pressing herself against his body. Increasing his strength, Oliver hid his face on his neck, leaving large reddish marks on the white skin, along with breathless groans on his part. Despite being inside her tightly, it wasn't enough yet, he needed to hold her in his arms. giving priority to the kisses on his mouth - an addiction he had discovered that day - increasing speed as his back was destroyed by sharp nails. Needing to breathe, Hermione pulled away, sighing audibly, pressing herself against his body. Increasing his strength, Oliver hid his face on his neck, leaving large reddish marks on the white skin, along with breathless groans on his part. Despite being inside her tightly, it wasn't enough yet, he needed to hold her in his arms.

Kneeling on the bed, he pulled Hermione's body into his lap, without leaving her. Eye to eye, Hermione leaned on his shoulders, while Oliver held his waist, hugging his back. Getting more comfortable, Hermione kissed the man calmly, moving up and down at her own pace. Oliver helped her with the movements, having his whole body almost merged with hers. 

This was much more than he could have expected in the Holyhead Harpies game.

A lot more.

Entering their own bubble, they didn't even hear the little noise coming from the street, or even the howling of a werewolf in the distance. Confident, Hermione pushed Oliver's trunk against the mattress, being her moment to shine. Because there were no pillows on that side of the bed, Oliver used his own arm to support himself, losing himself in the sight of Granger riding him. This was probably the only woman he had ever thought to see in this situation, but with every seat she gave a groan the strength was pulled out of her throat. The sight of Oliver Wood with his eyes closed as she sat willingly stirred his subconscious. She remembered the last time she had seen him at school, still in her third year - and with her the realization that he was a handsome boy. Where had Hermione once dreamed of having sex with young Wood? He was gone from her life when sexual thoughts awakened in her, but here she was. Her eyes closed, her beard properly trimmed, her mouth open moaning, her biceps contracted, her hair under her arm, her torso defined and her pubic hair properly clenched moved her whole body and mind, making her ride more willingly . When the bed started hitting the wall, reality hit Hermione, who lost her balance and fell on Wood's body. making her ride more willingly. When the bed started hitting the wall, reality hit Hermione, who lost her balance and fell on Wood's body. making her ride more willingly. When the bed started hitting the wall, reality hit Hermione, who lost her balance and fell on Wood's body.

Exhausted, she was breathing hard, having no strength to sit down again. Realizing the difficulty, Oliver took her off him, laying her beside him. If for a moment Hermione thought he was going to ride her, her thoughts dissipated when she noticed that although he was lying on his side, her body was partially on her back on the bed. She felt it when he pulled her hips against his, penetrating her from behind, but still lying her down when the bed and his chest. Both exhausted, their thrusts were slow, with them kissing again calmly. With his free hand Oliver snaked around the publisher's body, massaging her breasts, squeezing her nipples, walking around her curves until she found her swollen bud in the middle of her legs. With a little cry, Hermione cringed against him, losing the ability to think while he invested strongly against his intimacy, having fun with his finger. While his mouth moaned loudly, Oliver moaned against his ear, getting lost too. It didn't take long for Hermione to convulse with a violent orgasm, closing her previously spread legs. She herself was surprised to notice that Oliver helped her close and shrink her legs, while he himself invested even harder against her intimacy - a fact that made her come again a few seconds after the first time.

Finished, Hermione still felt Oliver lunge against her, but her legs were limp. She felt it when he opened them again and, looking into his eyes, saw the exact moment when he fell from the precipice, pouring all his liquid into his mound and belly. Falling to the side and having difficulty breathing, the two were silent only having air in their lungs for the next two minutes, bursting out laughing when they looked at each other again.

-That was… .. Incredible. - Oliver said between breaths of air. - Can I get some water?

"If you could do me a favor and get me cleaned up ..." Hermione looked at the jets under her body, laughing again.

With a kiss on her cheek, Oliver paraded naked until he found her bathroom, finding wet wipes on the counter. He returned to the room with a jar of water, which was easily finished in the next few minutes. Hermione just had the strength to clean up and go to the bathroom, returning to bed shortly after.

They were both finished, but infinitely happy. It was with pleasure that Hermione settled on Oliver's chest, while he turned off the lights and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies. It was long past two in the morning, silence and darkness reigned in Diagon Alley, as well as in Hermione Granger's room.

This was the second time that Oliver Wood had literally slept with a woman. The second time he was after sex.

It should mean something, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tchaki tchaki: reference to Gil, from Big Brother Brazil 21, who when asked about his kiss with Lucas replied that he just felt naughtiness


End file.
